Two Weeks
by Zirolyte
Summary: At a sleepover, Tenten is given an embarrassing dare, concerning a certain Hyuuga. The next day she is summoned to the Hokages office, what could the fifth possibly want with her? The mission will change her life forever! Sequel is Of penguins and picture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Italics Thoughts_

**Bold flashback**

Embarrassing

It was around two in the morning, and unusually, shrieks of laughter could be heard coming from the Hyuuga estate.

The four girls erupted into yet more uncontrollable laughter as Sakura toppled over, spilling the glass of water that had been carefully balanced on top of her head.

x x x Sakura POV x x x

Sakura sighed _I knew I shouldn't have said dare…_

**Flashback**

"**Ok Sakura – I pick you! Truth or dare?" Ino grinned with a evil glint in her eye.**

**Sakura- "Dare"**

**Ino-" umm… balance a glass of water on your head and walk to the door and back!"**

**Sakura (smirking) "ok easy…" _or so I thought…_**

**Sakura gets up and slowly balances the glass on her head and starts walking, she reaches the door and turns around, taking slow and careful steps. **

**Just as she reached her sleeping bag, her foot met something other than the floor, a stuffed teddy named Mr. Cuddles.**

**Mr. cuddles sent Sakura and her glass of water flying into a sprawled heap on the floor. **

"**oh poor Mr. Cuddles! Are you ok?!" cried Tenten.**

**By now Ino was in fits of laughter. _"_Oh.. I wonder how that got there."The fact that Ino was giggling herself senseless only angered Sakura more, damm Ino! No Damm stupid teddy! **

"**Right that's it! The teddy dies now!" **

"**No! Sakura-chan- just you leave Mr. Cuddles alone! It's a wonder he's alright after what happened!" was the short tempered reply from Tenten. **

"**Ooh so the teddy fine! For gods sake it isn't even alive..!" **

**End flash Back**

"o-ok s-s-shall we m-move on? Hinata blushed when Sakura's rage turned on her, but to everyone's surprise, the response was "ok, my go correct?"

"Ok -Hinata since you have escaped so far- truth or dare?" Sakura grinned widely when the girl replied truth.

_Now what shall I ask… _

"ok Hinata- who do you like at the moment, like boy-wise?"

Sakura smirked upon seeing Hinata's face turn a deep shade of red.

"AtthemomentIlikeNaruto-kun" she said this at lightning speed, and thus had to repeat herself- painfully again twice.

Hinata nearly died.

It was Tenten who decided to rescue her friend from the stream of questions coming from Ino and Sakura.

normal POV

"Ok Hinata your turn" she said with a glance at the other two kunoichi.

Hinata smiled, recovering herself slightly.

"ok Tenten- truth or dare?"

"Dare"

_Ok.. Hinata thought… what shall I dare her to do… a good dare uses its surroundings nicely… Oh! I know! _

" I d-dare you to t-tell Neji that he is .. um that you love him and t-that you w-would go to the end o-of the world for him."

There was a series of strange noises shortly following this sentence. One was Ino as she shreiked and claped her hands gleefully, one was Sakura falling over backwards laughing, and one was the strange strangled sounding shriek that came from Tenten's throught as she properly understood the dare.

Ino grined "well off you go Tenten!" _oh this is going to be good…._

Tenten, somewhat reluctantly, got up and slowly made her way to the door. She glanced back at the others without a word and made her way down the corridor to Neji's room.

"Do you think he'll kill her?" asked Sakura, after regaining her composure.

Hinata giggled

"Well you want to know what I think? I think he'll be very happy about it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes- "oh Ino come on we're talking about the Hyuuga prodigy here!"

"I still think he'll like it- oh come on haven't you seen, she's the only one he ever talks to- isn't that right Hinata-Chan? He fancies her soooooo much!"

Hinata couldn't hide anything, she smiled shyly… "Well his m-may… j-just a b—bit…"

"I KNEW IT" bellowed Ino.

Meanwhile Tenten hovered out side of Neji's door.

_Ok… how am I going to do this?! _She thought. _Well if I just calmly knock, walk in and say those dreaded lines he'll probably think I'm crazy! _After a moment she was satisfied with a new thought.

_If I just run in, shout it at the top of my voice and run out- he hopefully won't understand and everything will be good! That is (said a small voice in her head) until he asks you tomorrow at training, what the hell you were on about!_

Tenten pushed these thoughts from her head as she boldly opened the door and went... where (well she thought) were no kunoichi has ever gone before….

When Tenten burst into the room Neji was sat on his bed in sweatpants, meditating, by the looks of things.

Tenten stopped in her tracks- she hadn't expected him to be awake!

"N-neji! Why aren't you asleep?!"

"Just in case you havent noticed your "sleepover" is making a lot of noise,and attempting to sleep would be futile- now what do you want?" He snapped at his teammate.

Tenten realised just how long she had been stood in his room.. staring at his well toned chest _mental note to Tenten- your standing there still! Just say the line and get out!_

Tenten burst through the doors to Hinata's room moments later, looking redder than Hinata had been earlier.

The three other girls giggled amoungst them selfves at what they had just been discussing.

Neji POV

_What the….? What was she doing in my room? And just exactly WHAT was that she said? My hair?????sigh girls…_

Neji was in shock. That was the first time ANYONE had ever entered his room without permission, let along shout what he thought she had shouted. How dare she- to him no least, first he actually gets injured in training and being sent home by Gai-sensai (how humiliating for a Hyuuga!), and now the noisy sleepover (which was preventing him from getting that all important sleep) were targeting him as part of their games! This was not Neji's week. Yes he decided, he would disallow Hinata from holding any more sleepovers if the noise didn't stop now!

normal POV- Back with the girls

Tenten buried her face into her pillows... _I can't believe I just said that1 AND I said more than I was supposed to! _

**Flashback**

"**NejiIloveyouandIthinkyourhairisgorgeouseandIwanttoplaywithit!" queue the curious look from Neji. **

**Then running feet back to Hinata's room. **

**End Flash Back**

_I just told the Hyuuga Neji,child prodigy, that I loved him and that I wanted to play with his hair! _

"Hey- Tenten, can I ask- ow hey!"

Ino had been hit round the head with a pillow thrown from Sakura (avoiding the topic of her question) … and thus total chaos erupts.

30minutes later and the girls were worn out.

"I-I think w-we should (yawn) sleep n-now?" said Hinata quietly.

There was a silent agreement and the girls settled down to sleep.

Tenten POV

Tenten silently walked toward the training ground in which she, Neji and Lee always trained. It was a beautiful cool winter's day, and despite being lunch time, Tenten didn't feel like eating. She walked silently towards the compound.

However her walk was interrupted, a messenger quickly ran up to her.

"Tenten-Chan? Tsunade-sama requests you in her office, now if you would please" the messenger delivered his message, and turned on his heel and ran off. Leaving a slightly bewildered Tenten. _What could Hokage-sama possibly want from me? A mission, no the others would have been asked as well… oh dear... I have a bad feeling about this. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, the first chapter is done! What are you opinions on this? Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

_Italics thoughts_

**Bold Flashback**

Tenten POV

Five minutes later and Tenten arrived in Tsunade's office, to reveal- much to her shock, Neji.

Neji acknowledged her arrival with a slight inclination of his head. Tenten couldn't help but blush. Remembering last night's 'antics'.

Looking at the Hokages desk, Tenten wonders if the table can ever be seem, every time she had visited this place, the table has been unidentifiable, either through paperwork, or other strange objects and weapons. This Hokage was just a bit different from the third, she thought with a smile. But whether that was for the better or worse, she didn't know. Today she looked a little smug.

"Now then, I have a mission for the two of you" the Hokage stood up as she spoke, handing some scrolls to Neji.

"This mission will involve going undercover and traveling to the land of stones. We have received and anomalous tip that they are developing some form of new technique there, ones that could be linked to Orichamaru. They countries Hokage is refusing to allow us to know what this technique is, which is inevitably worrying. I am concerned that Orichamaru may have infiltrated that country, and I have no way of knowing unless I send someone in."

"I wish you to travel to the land of stones; there you will try and gain as much information on the new techniques they are developing there as possible; and also if it has anything to do with Orichamaru. Neji will be the team leader, and I expect you to leave by this evening at the latest." Tsunade arched an eye brow at Tenten's rouged face.

"Are there any questions? Oh and I have included in your mission brief where you will be staying in iwa no kuni" She the paused to smile and clap her hands together expectantly. Tenten wondered why she looked so happy to send two Ninjas off on a mission to another country.

"I have one if I may," said Neji (surprising both Tenten and Tsunade, judging from the look on her face anyway!), "how long are we to stay, and at what cost are we to find this new technique?"

Tsunade smiled. "I wish you to stay about two weeks at the most; although you can stay longer or shorter of that time if you feel you need to. The technique may have links to the forbidden techniques Orichamaru is developing, and as I have said, this neutral country is refusing to give us an insight into what exactly it is, this is of great importance."

Neji inclined his head "thank you Tsunade-sama, I shall go and make the necessary arrangements. Tenten, I will meet you at the gates in three hours." With that Neji left.

Tsunade watched with a smile as her new couple (well soon to be) left the room. _Oh Tsunade, you've really outdone yourself this time,_ she smirked.

Outside Tenten stood in shock. A mission. With Neji -_alone… _

_This is going to be embarrassing…I just know it, he'll surely gloat over last night… and act like a high and mighty Hyuuga. Again. Well then Tenten _said a small voice;_ we'll just have to find a way to get even then…_

Tenten ran home as quickly as possible, racing up to her room and grabbing an empty travel case, she began to pack. _Now then what will I need… kunai? Probably, lots of normal clothes as we're staying for two weeks, Oh my god what season is it going to be?! Oh... I'll just pack anything and buy clothes there if it's cold… _

A knock at the door stopped her train of thoughts from getting any more panic stricken.

She opened the door to reveal – "Ino, um how are you? Long time no see"

The Kunoichi happily invited herself in.

"Hey Tenten what you packing for? You going on a vacation?"

With an exasperated sigh, Tenten explained about the meeting and mission. Expecting- no hoping, that ino would leave her to pack. She was sadly mistaken.

Ino had a look of pure glee in her eyes. Tenten was slightly scared.

"Well, you know what this means!" (Ino looked like she was going to burst with exitement)

"I'm sorry Ino, you've lost me"

"Shopping spree!"driving a fist into the air, Ino grabbed her hand and ran full pelt out the door.

"Ino Stop.. STOP! Let me get my purse, and some shoes on ok? And I'll meet you at the ramen store in a few minutes" Satified that she had bought herself vauble packing time, she completed her tasks, and set off to meet Ino, for one of her famouse shopping sprees.

Skitting around the shops it occurred to Tenten that Ino was purposely taking her to shops with _feminine _clothing.

"oo look tenten, this would just SO suit your complexion" Tenten looked at the pink flowery, Sakura style dress.Tenten, unsurprisingly, turned her nose up at it. "Ino, I'm not exactly going to be dressing formal, now am I?"(if you could call pink and flowery formal…)

Well that had done it. She was doomed. The manic glint that had only just subsided, was back in a flash.

"Your going to need a kimono!"

By four o clock, Tenten had a feeling that they had visited every kimono shop in Konoha. Ino had been insistant on her getting one for her 'spying' mission, saying that one could never have too many kimonos, Tenten decided it was probably better to keep her opinions to herself on that one.

After that experience, Ino finally declared her ready to leave, after doing checks on her luggage, weapons and hair (which involved great pain as she detangled it ruthlessly)

"Hold still! How do you expect me to get it straight after you've had it in these buns for so long?!" Ino gave another large tug at her hair.

(_Why? Why is she doing this to me? I'll be exhausted before I even leave Konoha!) _

"Finished" the triumphant Kunoichi declared after what felt like hours.

"Ok, I'll see you later Ino, I'm going to have a sleep!"

"ok, but promise me you wont mess up your hair! See you in two weeks" And with that she was gone.

Tenten embraced the quiet, peace at last.

One hour later and they were ready to go. Tenten looked around, it was a beautiful day for traveling, it was cool, but still warm for that time of year, and the sky was… clouding over. Tenten sighed oh well. _It'll be part of the journey… yes that's it positive thinking Tenten!_

"Neji? Isn't this so exciting that we get to go to the land of stones?" she cried happily as they started walking.

"hn" was her response.

Typical she thought, Neji was in one of his moods. A voice in her head said _I wonder why that is. – shut up voice, it's not my fault Hinata dared me, and its not like he cared or anything! He went back to reading! … Maybe it's the lack of sleep… I know lets cheer him up by asking to train! _

"Hey- Neji. Do you want to train later; I know we missed our earlier appointment"

"Good idea, we should probably train while we still can, I have a feeling we won't get much of a chance once we arrive."

Tenten was happy, a response was better than the usual 'hn' he couldn't be in such a bad mood as she has thought. Tenten smiled, they were slowly leaving the forests of Konoha behind, and the terrain was turning rockier.

When they eventually stopped, it was near nightfall. Neji had found a secluded cave near a river, which they happily set up camp in.

Tenten was in a remarkably good mood. "Do you want to train now?"

"hn, yes over there will be sufficient"

Hours later and Tenten was regretting her choice to train. She was exhausted, and covered in bruises, and as usual, Neji was unharmed.

"You are getting slower Tenten, are you sure you do not need to rest?" he gibed.

Now she was angry, putting all her force behind her, she threw herself at the Hyuuga.

Neji was taken by surprise, but was not unprepared for her renewed attacks, putting his arms out; he reached and grabbed her by the shoulders. Tenten was flipped over his head and into the river, but not before a kunai had been successfully drawn over the top of his arm.

A wet and soggy Tenten came up to the surface, and saw what damage she had inflicted to his left arm.

_I just actually harmed him! Oh my god I'm happy! Yay!" _Tenten cheered herself, and did a little celebratory dance, only realizeing that Neji had been watching her little song and dance, when he turned around, hiding his face.

_Had she really just seen that? Neji. Hyuuga Neji, Laughing???? At her! _

"Hyuuga Neji are you laughing at me?"

His stifled silence pretty much gave her the answer.

"Going soft on me are you Neji? Well I'd have expected better behavior from Naruto, at least he'd of helped me out again!" She awkwardly clambered out the muddy river.

_Now he's smirking at me. Great, oh well Tenten, your wet, covered in bruises, not to mention smelly mud, but you finally got Neji! and said a small voice in her head, you made him smile! _Tenten couldn't help but giggle, this was going to be good gossip for the next sleepover…

Tenten rung out the remainder of her clothes, and lay them out to dry over night. Settling down next to the fire, she smiled. Tomorrow they would be in iwa no kuni, in a nice warm… hotel room… As expected sleep came easily.

Normal POV

Neji looked at the sleeping girl. It was now morning, at about eight to be precise, and she slept on.

_Why do girls decide to sleep just when you don't want them to? _

Neji smirked as an appealing thought entered his mind. He normally enjoyed kicking her awake anyway. Just so long as he had an escape route, he'd be fine.

Tenten grunted when he nudged her back with his foot. But carried on sleeping

"Tente, there are enemies coming"

"Tenten. TENTEN!" Nothing seemed to be working.

He swung again.

Tenten's POV

_hmm what a good sleep… _"Tenten. TENTEN" _oh... Neji's calling me… that boy never sleeps… I think I'll ignore him… _

"OW!" Neji's foot had just collided with her back at a slight speed, bringing her to the waking world.

"Neji there was no need for that! I was awake already!" she grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"hn, we have to get moving, we should arrive at our destination at around five. Once there we will refer to each other as Kazuki and Hoshi. Our alibi is that we are on a vacation together, to celebrate our engagement"

All this time Tenten had been getting ready to leave. "Ok, ready to go … 'Kazuki"

They removed their forehead protectors, and any other items that may give them away as Ninjas, and carried on walking.

The two chatted while they walked, or rather Tenten talked and Neji occasionally gifted her with a response, or simply answered "Hn"

"Do you think will have to go to anything formal while we're their?" Tenten though about the Kimono in her travel case, and wondered if it was going to be a waste of money.

"We may have to wear formal clothing for a dinner or something similar"

_Well I'll be happy with that a formal dinner to show my dress off! I wonder how long to go now._

Looking around Tenten could see the mountains, and rivers that surrounded the town. _We must be nearly there, its about five o clock… _

"Neji where are we?"

"…"

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga had stopped in his tracks at the top of the hill they had been climbing. Tenten ran to catch up. As she reached the top, she realized why she had received no answer, the view spoke for it's self. There was iwa no kuni.

normal POV

The town was beautiful. A river flowed through its centre, providing a small lake in the middle, complete with boats and water features. Tenten smiled, the air was fresher up here, and cooler. Looking up she spied snow clouds. It was winter after all, she thought.

She smiled, happy with where they were staying. "Neji?" she asked, "shall we get going to the hotel, so we can plan where to start?"

"The hotel isn't far" and with that they started off again.

As they walked, they were greeted by the friendly locals, although they didn't stay to talk much. They didn't have to lie when they said they were tired from the journey.

At last they found the pleasant looking hotel. From what they could see the hotel was situated on the outskirts. The building had a pleasant, homely feel as they entered, to find a reception desk with a woman behind it.

The woman, Shika, smiled and greeted them. "So, do you have a reservation? Mr...?"

Neji: "I'm Kazuki and this is my fiancé Hoshi, I believe that my uncle made us a reservation, under the name Oita?"

Shika- "oh yes- a double, with balcony, ok your room is 102, if you could just sign here Mr. Oita…"

Tenten grabbed the key, and ran off leaving Neji to do the paperwork. As she opened the door, she let out a gasp. The room was beautiful _talk about going to expenses she thought- she had never seem such a room, Tsunade must have been feeling very generous indeed… _

As you entered the room there was a dressing table, with a lamp, mirror and the hotels brochure on it, and a large white door ( leading to the bathroom she presumed) Then there was a large wardrobe, stretching across the remainder of the wall. On the opposite side, was a king sized bed (_Oh my god- we're expected to share?!) and _bedside tables.

The rest of the considerable space was taken up with a large music player, a silk changing screen (which earned a wow from Tenten), a large lounger at the end of the bed and various expensive looking ornaments.

Directly opposite the door was a set of glass sliding panels, leading out onto a balcony, complete with a set of chairs and tables- and to her astonishment a small sized personal hot spring, the water falling from a pip suspended above it. Tenten gasped, dropped her luggage, and ran out side.

"Oh my god I never knew hotels could have something like this built in, my… this is so awesome!" the last four words were shouted at the top of her voice.

There was a quiet chuckle from behind her, and she turned round to see an amused looking Neji stood in the doorway. She grinned- "Neji have you seen this! A personal hot spring!" she bent down and put her hand in.

"There's a heated spring on our balcony!" she repeated, after receiving no response.

"Hn"

"oh come on Neji doesn't that excite you in any way?" "oh wait that sounded wrong…"

Neji smiled, "not as wrong as what you said to me a couple of nights ago about my hair…"

Tenten's face went a deeper shade of red… "Yes well…" _damm Neji, I knew he would bring that up again, just as I thought it was safe! At least I know he's in a good mood now…_

She decided to change the subject.

"When are meals served?" She didn't miss the satisfied smirk on his gloating Hyuuga face.

"They serve at six o clock" He was still smirking.

"Oh just so you know – I will get pay back!" _but how?! _

"Hn, whatever"

_Smirk away Hyuuga, I WILL get revenge! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ok, so what did you think of this? Your opinions are greatly welcomed, as this is my first fic! _

_Chapter three nearly ready! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

_Italicsthoughts_

**BoldFlashbacks**

The two ninjas in disguise sat at a round dining table in the hotel restaurant. After several minutes of wondering around, they had found the restaurant, and settled themselves down at a table furthest away from anyone else in the room.

"So Neji, where shall we start our search then?"

"We should probably check out the ninja training academy first, and see where we go from there" Was the Hyuuga's reply.

"I know why don't we split up, I can go and talk to some of the locals, and you go to the academy?" Tenten smiled to her self, if she could shake off Neji, shopping would be all the more fun. _After all, all he would do is follow me around and complain… _

Neji appeared to think about this for a second, and then agreed. Just as Tenten was about to speak, their meal arrived.

After they had eaten, Tenten sat back and looked out the window " gosh, its so dark already! Do you really think it's wise to go snooping tonight Neji-kun?"

Neji gazed out the window; they had taken longer eating than he had anticipated.

"Very well. We begin tomorrow."

Tenten smiled as they returned to their room. Walking out onto the balcony, she looked around and saw that there was sliding panels that could be drawn around the balcony to make it into a closed space. She drew the panels across, and watched as a "roof" automatically covered her. Smiling to herself she bounded back in.

"Hey, Neji, come out here and look at this!"

To her surprise, he followed, and stood looking skeptically at the new "roof" and surrounding panels. The place was already considerably warmer. Tenten grinned happily.

"Isn't this so great?"

"Hn. We should get some sleep."

At that precise moment, Tenten had a very Ino like thought flash through her mind.

Before she had stopped to think it through, she put it into action. Grabbing Neji by the shoulder of his robes, she threw him towards the Jacuzzi and shouted "hey, loosen up, and take a dip! This is for your gloating!"

Neji's POV

_I can't quite believe it. Tenten has just overpowered me. Thrown me into a spring fully clothed, and has ran off to get changed. _

The Hyuuga was torn between being angry, laughing or ignoring the Kuniochi.

The girl in question returned just as he stood up to leave. He stood up on the side, and began to wring out his clothes.

_I think if I just ignore her, she won't tease. _

Tenten returned, and jumped in triumphantly, not even bothering to hide her giggles as Neji was once again splashed.

"oh come on Neji," she teased, "Now we're even! Go and get changed and we can relax a bit!"

Neji sighed, _the girl, as much as he hated to admit it, was right, he had thrown her into a dirty river, he guessed they were even. Hopefully this would be the last of it. _

"I'm going for a shower"

"Spoil sport- is this a Hyuuga tantrum I see coming?" Tenten smiled, nettling always worked on Neji.

He turned around, and said- "I cannot join you as I have no swimwear with me. And besides, as you said earlier, we are even now."

Tenten POV

Tenten smiled to herself. _Neji Was going to enjoy himself. Tomorrow I'll go into town and buy him some swimwear_ she decided. _Then he'll have to come and relax- otherwise he's going to be unbearable! _She sat back smirking and in a remarkably good mood, considering all that had happened that week.

About an hour later, she decided that she'd pruned herself up way too much already through sitting in the hot spring, and went for a shower. Neji was sat at the desk; looking over the notes Tsunade had given him. She decided it was best to let him pout -for the meantime anyway…

When her shower was finished, she dressed in her pjs and came outside, seeing that Neji was also now changed, she decided to go to bed.

Tenten took a running jump, landing on the left side of the bed. She smiled, she'd not had a chance to test the beds softness before, but now she was great full that she hadn't. _If I'd tested this earlier, I'd have fallen asleep _she mused.

Stretching herself out on the bed happy thoughts took over. _I wonder what Sakura-Chan, Hinata, and Ino-Chan are up to... I bet they are going to be so jealous when I return! I should buy them souvenirs – we don't get to come this far out of Konoha all that often. _

Her happy thought were disturbed as Neji joined her in the bed.

Gazing up at the ceiling, Tenten was now trying to ignore the fact that she was to share a bed with Hyuuga Neji, it felt somehow different to when they shared a tent on missions. _I suppose its because we had are own sleeping bags. _A thought struck Tenten, and she just couldn't stop herself from asking.

"hey you better not be a duvet stealer!"

"No Tenten, I would never dream of stealing the duvet- I know of the consequences for disturbing your beauty sleep"

"And what is that supposed to mean??? Eh?"

"Nothing, lets just go to bed- tomorrow we will be busy"

"Fine… goodnight Neji" She rolled over, her back to Neji and snuggled up nicely in her share of the duvet.

"Goodnight"

Five hours later Tenten woke up cold. The covers were all on Neji's side. She smirked "He would never dream of it … indeed!" she muttered. Quietly she sat up, and looked over at him, pondering how to regain her share of the covers. Glancing out the window, she thought to hold back a happy cry. Outside, the whole village (which they could see from their well positioned hotel) was cover in snow.

_Hmmm how beautiful- warm clothing tomorrow! – now back to the covers! _

Looking over at the sleeping Hyuuga, she realized she had never had to wake him up before, and therefore did not know if he was a light sleeper or not. She smiled, if she woke him up its his own fault.

Tenten leant over and started prizing Neji's fingers off her precious duvet.

_Gosh... he sure has a good grip... I don't know if I'm going to get this off him! _

With one triumphant tug, the duvet came free. She spread it more evenly over the two of them. The great "all seeing" Hyuuga slept on. Tenten chuckled. Whoever thought, Neji was a duvet hugger? Chuckling, she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

When morning came, Neji was already up and taking a shower. Stretching, Tenten looked out the window; this prompted her memory of last night. _That will be the source of discussion for breakfast, _she decided, _If I embarrass him then, he'll hopefully be easier to shake off, I don't really like shopping with boys…I should probably stick to the mission for most of the day, the shopping can be my "reward" at the end of the day_" she concluded. At that moment Neji emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel.

_God, he looks fit when he's wet! No Tenten- Bad! You've been hanging around Ino for too long! Quick, before you start blushing pretend to be offended!_

Tenten dived under the covers and closed her eyes tight.

"are you dressed yet"

"Yes, why are you hiding under the covers, I'm not that hungry"

"I-I.. oh shut up Neji" The smirk on Neji's face was as clear as day. _And he called it quits last night… ohh I'm going to kill him… I know the cover thing- I'll make a big deal out of it at breakfast! THEN he'll be embarrassed! Oh Tenten you're a genius! Revenge is soooo sweet. _

They entered the breakfast hall at about half past seven, to find that they were the first ones downstairs. The receptionist who had greeted them yesterday happily greeted them.

"My, up early aren't we? Most of our visitors like to spend an hour in the springs before breakfast, you should try it tomorrow! Here have a seat, did you sleep all right?"

"Mostly thank you, and I will definitely try your idea tomorrow, wont we Kazuki?"

"Hn- What?!" The meaning full look put him in his place. "Ummm yes"

"Oh, did you not find our beds comfortable then?" Shika asked.

"It was not the beds that kept me awake, but my covers-stealing fiancé! I woke in the middle of the night with no covers. While he slept curled up and warm like a little hamster, I never really knew he was a duvet stealer to be honest" With the last of these words, Tenten could no longer hold back the stream of giggles she had been holding back. Neji's face now had a crimson tinge to it, and his ears were burning, but whether this was from anger or pure embarrassment, she didn't know.

She didn't get a chance to either, as their breakfast had just arrived.

Tenten didn't miss the looks Neji was giving her. _He's probably plotting some way of getting back at me… _then suddenly:

"I didn't really steal the covers did I?" _oh- what's this, uncertainty in his voice. _Tenten was glee full.

"Yes- and you were all curled up, and didn't wake up EVEN (she banged her hand on the table at this) when I stole them back! NOW who needs their beauty sleep?"

Neji didn't answer. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

Tenten thought this was a good time to bring up her plans for the day.

"Sorry"

_What- Neji just said 'sorry' I cant believe it! I-I-I…_

Tenten was in shock. Neji still wasn't meeting her in the eyes.

"er.. Neji- I wasn't... I mean… er- You don't have to be sorry. I was only joking around, you know I don't mind really, anyway it gave me the chance to see the snow early in the morning" She smiled, hoping he would go back to being normal Neji, well as normal as he could be, because frankly, he was scaring her.

"Ok, next time just wake me up" He looked up – finally.

Tenten grinned, "awww but you looked so sweet all curled up and sleeping…"

Neji had a look on his face that could kill, as the waitress/receptionist came over.

She smiled- " Ah.. young love, I wish my love was still as fresh as this! Getting an apology out of a man? That only happens when you are courting!"

"(Tenten chuckles) yes it is a rare thing indeed, I think I'm going to celebrate the day with a shopping spree, what say you Kazuki?"

"I think I'd rather take a look around first, we could meet back in the room at three?"

"Sure, ok I'll see you then!" With that Tenten was off without a word; leaving a bewildered Neji to cover the dining bill.

Tenten happily walked outside, it was clear and the freshly fallen snow crunched somewhat satisfyingly under her feet. Walking through the town, she chatted to some of the locals, and drifted in and out of shops. At noon, she decided to break for lunch. Stopping in a small café, Tenten ordered a cup of tea and some ramen, and sat down to eat. Before long a girl who looked around the same age as her, joined her at the table. The girl introduced herself as Yuki, and the two of them were soon lost in conversation.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Yuki, shopping among other things. It was at about two o clock when Tenten remembered about the springs in their rooms,

"Hey Yuki, do you know of anywhere that sells swimwear in this weather?" She asked hopefully.

"hehe, why do you want that at this time of year?, but I think I know somewhere that does"

"In the hotel where we are staying, there is a personal hot spring, my fiancé forgot to pack something to wear in it, so I'm having to buy some for him"

"I didn't think swimwear was supposed to be worn in springs?" Yuki smiled as she led Tenten down the street.

"yes, um well just in case we have company you know…" Her face was red, she could feel it burning….

"ok here we are, what kind of things does he like?" _hard question…_

"I'm not sure, I guess anything will do, I only have half an hour to get back to the hotel, so let's just grab anything…."

Forty minute later, and Tenten hurried into the room, clutching an amazing amount of shopping bags, mostly seeming to contain weapons…

Neji hurried to help her before she stabbed herself.

She smiled, "so what have you found out then?"

"That not many people attend the academy"

"Really, why not?" _strange_ she thought.

"I don't know, it has about 20 students in total, strange that it should be such a small number" Neji's brow was creased with a frown.

"I guess that will be something to investigate later" Tenten sighed, as she put down the shopping bags. Looking over at Neji, he looked his usual, cold self. She stretched and said (with a smug smile)

"I'm going for a dip, you coming?"

Tenten watched his reaction carefully, he brought both his eyebrows up, but it was only a moment before his usual mask was back on.

"I told you, I refuse to bath naked"

Tenten giggled, "then its just your luck that I went shopping today isn't it?" She felt the smile tug at the corners of her lips, as she rummaged though the shopping.

She pulled out the swimming shorts, and threw them at his face. "Here catch, these are for you! Now go and change!" she ushered him into the bathroom before he had a chance to argue.

Five minutes later he appeared at the doorway to the balcony, wearing the swim shorts, and a curious expression.

Tenten clapped her hand together happily, and cried out: "Wow, you look so cute in those shorts! Come on hurry up and get in before you freeze!" Tenten had to hold back her giggles. Seeing the Hyuuga Neji in penguin shorts wasn't something one witnessed every day, but if she teased him, he would never wear them again.

Her grin and blush however couldn't be helped, as Neji gently eased himself into the water. _God, he looked… great? _Tenten decided not to let her thought wander any more as her friend sat beside her.

* * *

Neji POV

**Flash back**

_**Penguins?? What ever made her buy me these! **_

**He held up the garments at arms length. If he complained, she would tease, and if he refused to wear them she could be offended, or still tease. He decided it was best to put the damm things on and join her for a bit. _Just this once… then I'll never have to wear them again. _**

**He put them on and quietly walked to her. As he entered the paneled off "room", she said something that caught him off-guard completely. **

"**Wow, you look so cute in those shorts! Come on hurry up and get in before you freeze!"**

**End Flashback**

_Cute?_ He felt heat rising to his cheeks. He felt very exposed, and that sentence had just made him feel even smaller.

He quietly climbed in, hoping to just sit and relax. In truth, he was quite happy that she had decided to buy him these, even if they did have penguins on.

_Well, she thought I looked cute…_A small smile tugged at his lips again. Sadly, Tenten didn't miss it.

"What are you smiling about then?" She had that amused tone in her voice again…

He nearly winced. Nearly.

"Nothing"

She giggled, I don't believe you, it must be quite an amusing thought to make the great Hyuuga Neji smile. Now aren't you glad I got you those?"

Neji smiled, despite his best efforts to conceal it.

"Thank you, I feel more relaxed already." He honestly did, and for once, he was comfortable with being in someone company. Usually when he wanted to relax, he sought solitude.

Tenten POV

They had been in the water for about one hour now, and she was beginning to feel a little sleepy. Looking over at Neji, she didn't think she had ever seen him so relaxed. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against the side. Gently, she reached out and squeezed his shoulder to get his attention.

Neji, almost lazily, opened one eye.

"Neji, I'm going to bed now"

"good idea"

Tenten lifted herself out, showered and threw herself into the bed. It took a few minutes to get comfortable, but when she was, it didn't take long before she was fast asleep; and nothing was going to wake her.

_Hmmm what a nice dream…_

"er… Tenten?"

"Tenten? Would you… er (OW) kindly release me, your kind of hurting…"

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, to find a pair of silver ones staring back at her.

_What's this Neji sounds … uncertain? _

She woke up properly, and immediately wished she hadn't. Wrapped around her hands was Neji's long soft hair…

Her hands, with the hair wrapped around it, were pulled up to her chest… and Neji as a consequence had been forced to move uncomfortably close in order to avoid pain, or hair loss.

Burning under his gaze, she slowly unwound his hair, carefully so as not to hurt him anymore.

"S-sorry, I'm SO sorry Neji! I didn't, I mean, I didn't mean to! Its just I normally have Mr cuddles to snuggle up to…" Alarm bells went ringing, she had just made the whole situation a whole lot worse _Snuggle? Is that what I was doing! _

"Mr Cuddles?" Neji had an amused look on his face.

"My bear"

"Next time stick to the bear, to 'snuggle' up to" He had emphasized the word snuggle painfully. Clearly loving every moment.

"I cant, I've left him at home… he was a little damp after Sakura spilt water on him"

Neji's smirk widened (If it was possible)

"Looks like you wish came true then, you did get to play with my hair" Neji smiled, it was a good thing they were still in the bed, he had a feeling if she had been standing, she would be on the floor out cold. _But, god, that girl had had one heck of a grip on his hair earlier. _

* * *

There's your chapter three people! Hope you liked it, you views are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_ItalicsThoughts_

**BoldFlashback**

**Flashback**

"**Looks like you wish came true then, you did get to play with my hair"**

**End Flash back.**

_Neji will Die. If I kill him, will the mission be a failure? Either way Neji will die. _

Moments ago, she had thought it was going to be her who was going to die. After waking up 'snuggled' up to Neji's hair, she had felt gradually more and more embarrassed. But with that last comment, Tenten saw red.

Neji looked up, his previously gloating face, had changed to one of pure shock, as Tenten launched herself across the bed at him. The look in her eyes was most unnerving.

Tenten landed on top of the unsuspecting Hyuuga, pinning him to the bed she grabbed his hands and put them above his head.

_Wait… what I am doing! I can't kill Neji, and how am I going to explain this absurd position now? What shall I do to him? _

Tenten looked around, looking for ideas on how to 'get' the Hyuuga.

Her searching eyes settled on the menu, which lay on the bedside table. Slowly an idea formed in her mind. She smiled.

Neji had been watching Tenten's changing expressions, it seemed to him that his life was no longer in danger; however she was going to get revenge, and was currently looking for ideas on how to just so that_. This could be troublesome…_

To his surprise, she smile wickedly, and let him go, then she silently climbed off the bed and picked up some clean clothes. Tenten then silently walked into the bathroom to change. Neji shuddered; she was in a dangerous mood it seemed. She stil had hat unnerving smile on her face.

Neji POV

At eight they went down for breakfast. Tenten still hadn't said a word, but she seemed to be slipping back into her usual self, and was friendly towards the waitress.

Neji took his seat, and ordered soup for his breakfast. Tenten ordered the same.

He decided to try and break the ice a little. _Tenten won't murder me in public. _

"So what are your plans for today then?" He looked hopefully at the weapons mistress.

"I plan to go to the market this afternoon, but nothing else so far, what about yourself?"

_Well she sounds more or less normal, just a bit more polite than usual. _

"Very well, shall we go there after breakfast?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me… ah here it comes now!"

The waitress arrived with the soup, and gently set it down in front of them. "Here you are, watch out- it's still a little hot!"

Neji thanked her, and looked over towards Tenten, and frowned. She had lifted her bowl up to blow it, to cool it down quicker. Her eyes flickered up to meet his; she smiled.

"Eat up Kazuki!"

"…"

Neji looked at his bowl, picked up his spoon, and began to eat.

Five second later and his mouth were on fire. He dropped the spoon, spluttering and chocking, and reached for a glass of water. Tenten moved it out of his way, picking it up. She let out a fake gasp of:" Oh my, what is wrong Kazuki-kun?!" And with that she threw the water on him. Neji looked down at his soaked robes, and if his mouth hadn't been on fire he would have yelled at her daringness. He quickly reached for her glass to cool his throat.

He drained the glass, and he looked sideways, Tenten had a happy look on her face; that spoke for itself.

_Damm… when did she add that to my food?! My robes are going see-through… better get back to the room… _

"_I'm going to get changed…" _Neji got to his feet.

"I'll bring these up" she said lightly with a shrug.

_She's back to normal, thank heavens… _

As they were leaving, two women stood at the door giggling at Neji's soaked state. The outline of his muscles was quite clear where the water had reached.

Normal POV

When they arrived back at the room, Neji was still a little red around the ears.

"Tenten, revenge isn't a good sport to take up" He sighed and looked over at her, she was smiling sweetly.

"Besides" he continued, "I thought you had grown out of tantrums" He sat down on the bed next to her.

She giggled and lay back. "You have to admit, but that was a good one!"

"I will admit that I didn't see you put anything in my food"

Tenten giggled "didn't see? You were oblivious! Admit is Neji-kun! I just out did you!"

Neji smiled, but offered no comment.

So Tenten, who was feeling slightly hyper after her successful revenge, she picked up a pillow, and rounded on Neji.

First she aimed for his head, then stomach, and then she just hit him anywhere. Suffering from the reign of blows, Neji tried to tell her to get off him, but every time he opened his mouth, he got a mouthful of pillow. In the end he turned around and launched himself over Tenten, and pinned her to the bed. She just giggled.

"Sorry, got a little over exited there- just be happy it wasn't a kunai!" She smiled again, and then arched an eyebrow. "If you get off me I promise not to hit you! Happy now?"

Neji realized he was still on top of her, and climbed off.

"I'm confiscating this pillow, for health and safety reasons"

"Wow, Neji, feeling talkative, aren't we? I haven't heard 'Hn' for quite a while now" She grinned and sat up. Tenten was in a good mood. _Revenge is sweet, he won't tease me now!_

"Ok, I think I've calmed down a bit now! Shall we get going?"

"Hn"

They walked through the market, Tenten picking things out left right and centre. They came across a weapons stall. Neji watched Tenten's eyes light up as she approached it.

"ooohhh look, excuse me sir, how much is this?"

The store owner gave her a small smile, and answered her question.

Tenten rummaged through her purse, while Neji stood patiently.

"Are you Ninja then?" Asked the store owner.

Tenten blushed, "No we just like collecting them, and they make good ornaments"

Neji smiled, the idea of Tenten displaying her weapons was amusing, she wouldn't last a week before having to throw them at something.

"Sorry for imposing, but I do have to ask, what with the two academies at war at the moment"

Neji looked up "at war? I'm sorry sir, could you explain please?"

The man frowned. "Are you not from around here then?" They both shook their heads. "Well the two academies do not agree with each others training methods, I used the term war lightly, they don't actually fight all that often. The one with the more understanding views to teaching is located in the south, and the other is in the north of the town"

"Thank you we better be on our way" Said Neji, with a slight inclination of his head. Gently putting his arm around Tenten's shoulders and steering her away from the weapons stall, in which she was still mesmerized with.

"Hmmm do you think I should have brought those weapons?"

"Were you even listening?" Neji gave an exasperated sigh Tenten was always drawn into a daze by weapons.

"The man said that there were two academies, one in the north and one in the south, I looked at the one in the south yesterday.

"Oh, shall we check out the north then?"

"Yes, lets. Hopefully there will be more ninjas at this one"

They set off for the north side of town, stopping to brows several stores on the way. By the time they arrived it was six in the evening.

They walked down a slight slope, this academy was much bigger, although lessons had already finished.

"Do you think we should take a closer look?" Asked Tenten.

"We shouldn't risk getting caught just yet; can you see that man at the entrance?"

Tenten looked closely, and spotted him. "Yes, do you think he's a teacher?"

"Its probable, listen, I think I saw him in the cafe I ate in yesterday, I think he is the son of the owner. If you could find a way of questioning him, I think it would be beneficial"

Tenten looked at the young man; he had quite a slender build to him, and walked with a strange swaying of his hips. Tenten gave Neji a play full look "You're asking me to chat him up in order for him to spill the beans? Aren't you forgetting something? We're engaged."

"Not chat up, just get him talking" Neji stood with his arms crossed, with the 'remember I am the team leader look on his face'.

Tenten nodded to show she understood, and silently started walking back to the hotel.

As they walked through the still busy town, the sun slowly set, to reveal the towns' nightlife. Tenten and Neji walked side by side, saying nothing. Tenten was thinking about the man from the ninja academy, and Neji was just being himself.

By the time they reached the hotel, it was dark. Collecting their keys, they headed up to the room. Neji came to an abrupt stop as they spotted someone waiting outside the door. Yuki smiled and waved happily. Tenten returned the wave, and asked "Yuki, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!" Yuki just bowed her head slightly; "I came with an invitation, actually. Tomorrow my farther is holding a winter celebration. There's going to be food, dancing and entertainer! I wanted to know if you would like to come, it starts at eight and you can leave as you like, although they chuck you out if you stay past midday" Yuki smiled hopefully.

Tenten was surprised, but she smiled happily, "Yes! that would be wonderful, will we need anything to get in?"

Yuki shook her head. "I'll meet you at eight by the doors, formal wear of course, and you can have a guided tour, so see you then!" With that, she left.

Neji turned to Tenten as they open the door. "It may be beneficial to the mission, as we will get a chance to talk to the town's important residents"

Tenten beamed. "Oh, I can't wait- you know what this means Neji, dressing up! We'll have to go shopping tomorrow!"

Neji practically scowled. "Not weapons shopping then?"

Tenten POV

Tenten was too happy to notice _I'll be able to wear the kimono, and Yuki can show us round… and there will be sociable people there! Unlike Neji (Said a small voice) yes well, he's just not the talking type, besides he does listen. It'll just be nice to hear other words than 'hn' as a response! _

Tenten was happily sorting through her case, trying to find the kimono. She stopped. _What am I doing, it's not until tomorrow. I think a shower is called for, or perhapse I could persuade Neji to come in the spring…_

"Hey Neji, coming in the spring?" She looked up hopefully.

Neji looked around and gave her a disbelieving look.

"No"

"aww, but Neji, even if you don't like company, I do, and besides- you liked it yesterday!"

"I'm not wearing t-" But he had been cut off. Tenten grabbed his wrist, and pushed him into the bathroom once more, throwing the penguin shorts in with him.

"Now get changed before I am forced to get drastic, and tomorrow, we will go into town, and you can buy a gift for Yuki's parents as they so kindly agreed to invite us."

Tenten removed her clothes, and began to put on her spare bikini, hearing a noise behind her she spun around to see the surprised looking Hyuuga, and standing looking redder than she'd ever seen him. He spun around and slammed the door to the bathroom.

Tenten looked down at the bikini top in her hands. _Neji has just seen me … topless… Ok... Deep breaths…Tenten think positive thoughts… wow... I just made him blush, well what can I expect, I think I'd annoyed if he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed! I hope I haven't just given him another reason to gloat… _

Tenten finished getting changed and called him to tell him she was done. They climbed into the spring together, not saying a word. Despite the awkward silence, Tenten couldn't quite help herself but smile. In the past week, she had embarrassed Neji on more occasions than in the whole time she'd know him, and seen him enjoy himself, then not to mention him blushing, laughing and smiling! If someone had told her two weeks before that all this was going to happen, she would have believed them to be lying.

Neji looked up when Tenten started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…"

"…" Neji looks at her and glares, and then raised an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, you don't seem to be acting like so much of a Hyuuga at the moment, that's all!" Tenten smiled, and looked at Neji. He was smiling.

"Hn"

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter- Hope it didn't rub off! I love reviews! So review... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Italics- thought_

**Bold- Flashback**

Tenten stretched and looked out the window. It was nearly time to go. Yuki, Tenten's new found friend had invited herself and Neji to their winter celebration. It was going to be a big event, from what the villagers had to say about it. She and Neji had spent all day roaming around, trying to find out more about the ninja academies in the area. It turned out that during the day, visitors were ordered away from the teaching area of the north academy. They had approached it, pretending to just be curious; however they had been turned away and told to stay out of the area. Now they couldn't risk going back to gain more information. But now a new opportunity had arisen. This winter celebration was going to be attended to by almost all of the town's residents, as Yuki's farther was the main lord of it. This was their chance to see all the ninjas from both academies in one place; it was likely that they could find their information there within the gossip of the Ninja attending.

Tenten did one last hair check, ok it was time to go. Neji was meeting her in the hotel foyer. Tenten quickly exited the room, locking the door behind her.

Neji POV

_Tenten is late… trust her. She's always punctual until the one time we need to be early. _

He turned around, and looked up the stairs, Tenten stood at the top. His mouth fell open in shock. She was dressed in the kimono that Ino had selected for her. It was light green, with birds embroidered on. The way the material flowed over her body, exaggerated her curves, and made her look EXTREMERLY attractive (well in Neji's view…)

_She looks stunning! I don't think I have ever seem her in such feminine clothing before-_

"Kazuki, close your mouth, you'll start dribbling" Neji looked around in surprise, Yuki stood next to him with a small smile on her face, and her hands behind her back.

"You both ready to go? Sorry, I did say meet me at the gates, but I realised you won't be able to find the gates, so I came to collect you instead, is that ok?" She looked around, quickly glancing around with her big blue eyes.

Neji gave himself a mental shake. "Yes, that would be wonderful, would you kindly lead us there, and we are already late as it is thanks to Hoshi…"

"Hey you were gawking a minute ago- so don't you complain!" Tenten stood facing him with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Just so you know, you look very nice as well"

_Since when did I become so readable?_

They arrived at the town hall. It was an extremely large white building, which was hard to make out through the thick snowfall. Looking upwards, he suddenly felt very small. He unconsciously sped up his pace. Looking at Tenten, he felt unnerved to see how confident she looked. _Damm mission, the lack of training has made me feel weak…_

Normal POV

Tenten looked around the room, it was certainly as spectacular as she had imagined. The whole place was made out of white marble, with large bouquets and various expensive looking ornaments filling the vast amount of space. There was a large wooden table along one side of the hall with buffet style food for the guests, opposite the entrance at the other end of the hall was a large music stand, and in front of that was the dance floor. Opposite to the table, on the right to the entrance doors were sets of round tables and chairs for the guests to have a break at.

Tenten looked around the room, most of the guests seemed to be colonising around the food tables. Perhaps that was a good place to start.

She and Neji made their way over, almost immediately, Yuki had introduced them to the two loudest people they had ever seem.

The two women were as different as sun and rain, yet they seemed to get along like best friends, rather than sisters. The one sister was by no means petite, in fact she was the opposite, eyeing the plate of food in her hand, Tenten couldn't help but think that the serving size of her meal was enough to feed herself and Neji for a week. The other was unbelievable skinny, and ate nothing. They were twins; their names were Haruka and Rin. Haruka was dumpling shaped, with small squinty eyes, whilst Rin was tall and thin, with a bony face and a mouth that was all puckered up. Both eyed Tenten and Neji with curiosity. It was only when she was introduced by Yuki, that they finally addressed her.

"So, you're on a pre-wedding holiday with your fiancé?" Haruka squinted down at the two Ninja.

"Yes, we arrived earlier this week, we are staying until next Saturday, I believe." Tenten smiled at the two women, wondering how to get onto the topic of the countries Ninja academies.

"When are you planning on getting married the Kazuki?" Rin stared over at Neji who had not been following the conversation at all.

"Hmm? Sorry I didn't catch that" Neji idly turned back round to give her a small glance.

The look in the woman's eyes was pure malice. It seemed like Neji had offended her in some way.

She folded her arms, and turned to her sister.

"Come, Haruka, let us leave these two to enjoy their evening" With that they turned on their heels and walked off. Tenten turned to Neji with one raised eyebrow. "I hope that wasn't on purpose?"

"What are you talking about? Anyway I noticed most of the Ninjas here are wearing their headbands, so it's not going to be as hard as I thought to gather the data." Neji gestured over to a group of tall men, whom were all wearing the easily identifiable Ninja headbands.

At that moment Yuki appeared at their side once moor. "Are you both enjoying yourselves? My farther wishes to meet you later, would you like a tour now?"

Tenten smiled, "that would be perfect- but first do you mind if I have this dance with Kazuki?" Neji, whose attentions had been elsewhere, looked up, his mouth hanging open for a second. He didn't have much time to argue though, as Tenten grabbed his hand and whisked him onto the dance floor.

"Is their something wrong?"

"Nope, I just love this song, that all its one my mother used to play a lot." Tenten smiled and took up her position. The dance in question was a waltz. They took up their positions and started, not a step out of place.

"I didn't realise you could dance" mused Neji.

Tenten giggled at that. "When my mother was still alive, she taught me"

"She taught you well" Neji smiled.

_A compliment from Neji, well this is unusual, I'd better take full advantage of it! _

"You also dance very well, did you have lessons?" Tenten looked up into his eyes, and their gazes met.

"My uncle insisted that I learnt, and booked me a private tutor." Neji looked away from her, back over her shoulder. _He still doesn't like talking about his family much; it's a rather tender subject._

The dance ended, and the couples departed from the dance floor. Tenten and Neji followed Yuki down a side passage, into the main house.

As they walked Yuki gave them background information on the important rooms they passed. Suddenly, Yuki pulled them both into a side room. She carefully closed the doors behind them.

"Technically speaking we're not supposed to come in here, but I like to come in and read through the records. This place holds all of the towns records, things like when important building were put up, and by whom, also they have Ninja mission logs, now those are interesting to read!" She grabbed Tenten's hand and led her to a large filing case. Opening it, she pulled out some files. Neji made his way over and started looking through them. He pulled out a research file, and began to read.

Tenten and Yuki were talking happily, when he suddenly cried out Tenten's real name.

"Tenten- look- this is what we need!" he looked up eagerly, holding the piece of paper at arms length. All thoughts of Yuki forgotten, Tenten hurried over. The log was quite recent, from the last month. It stated that they were working on "the ultimate technique". Yuki tiptoed up behind then and whispered "I knew it". Tenten finished reading, and turned to look at the girl once more. "I beg your pardon, what did you say?"

"Your not really on holidays are you? You're Konoha Ninja!" She said happily. Tenten flinched, "how did you work that out- please don't tell anyone, we don't mean any harm" Yuki just smiled. "What was your mission?" Neji stepped forward, "Our mission was to investigate the new techniques your country was developing, could you inform us more- this doesn't state what it is"

To their surprise, Yuki just giggled. "You went all undercover for THAT" She giggled again, "My farther would have happily told you if you had asked"

Tenten stared, "But our Hokage said you denied us access to that information!" "I don't think your Hokage even asked- we want an alliance with Konoha- why would we withhold information?"

The more Neji thought about it, the more reasonable that sounded. "So what is this new technique then?" They might as well 'finish' the mission.

Yuki straightens her back, gave a slight cough as she cleared her throat, and declared: "the new ninja technique that our country has been working so hard on is a technique that will greatly aid us in years to come; it enables our Ninjas to effectively surround themselves with barrier that will protect from heavy blows, and missiles! It leeches off the charkra from the attacking enemy, leaving exhausted!" Tenten looked up surprised, so that was it.

Neji nodded to himself. _We will have to let Tsunade-sama know about this, and await further orders. _

"Tenten, come on, we have to go and send a message. Thank you for your help, Yuki." Yuki beamed. "anytime ..Neji"

They made their way back through the party, leaving Yuki in the record room. Just as they reached the doors, two women stepped out in front of them. Rin and Haruka had grins on their faces. "Leaving so soon?"

"Leave them alone Rin, the happy couple probably want a moment alone to do couple things!" "That is if they are in fact a couple, you see I haven't seen them do one romantic thing yet, anyone would have thought they were pretending" By now a small crowd had gathered around the group. "Look- looked cried a small child, now they have to kiss!"

Tenten looked up; above their heads was a single piece of mistletoe. The small crowd started chanting "Kiss" over and over again. Tenten turned to look at Neji.

_I guess the only way to get out of this is to kiss her, and then we can leave to send the message, if we get caught now it's all over! _He braced himself, put his hand on the side of Tenten's face and leant forward.

* * *

Like it? There's a bit of a cliffhanger on this one (lol) But I'm working on chapter six as we speak, so you won't have to wait too long... What do people think of cross-dressing? (hinthint) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold-Flashback**

**Flashback **

**Neji POV**

**_I guess the only way to get out of this is to kiss her, and then we can leave to send the message, if we get caught now it's all over! _He braced himself, put his hand on the side of Tenten's face and leant forward. **

**The crowd was silent, Neji was sure they were all holding their breaths. Tenten's face was soft and the hair that hung down by the side of her face had to be brushed away. As he did so, she closed her eyes lightly, and put her hand behind his head, pulling him closer and entwining her fingers in his long brown locks. This motion pulled them closer, and Neji found that her skin wasn't the softest thing on her face. **

**Neji leant forward, pushing his lips firmly against her slightly wet ones. He had only expected to hold the kiss for about a second, to please the waiting eyes of the gathered crowd. But he found that parting from her eager lips was far from what his body wanted to do. **

**The kiss was being eagerly returned, and her wasn't going to be the one to stop. Her mouth felt so … welcoming he wanted nothing more than to explore it some more. However at that precise moment he felt ice cold water gush over his back and through his robes. Either Rin or Haruka has just poured their drink on him. **

**normal POV**

**Yuki pushed through the crowd, angry at what she had just seen. **

"**How dare you do that to my friend, and that's likely to stain! I can't let you go home like that- you'll freeze if you go outside wet!"**

**With that Yuki grabbed Neji's arm and steered him upstairs, away from the now gossiping crowd. Tenten followed several paces behind, still slightly dazed from Neji's kiss. **

**She led them to a large bedroom, and pushed Neji behind a changing screen (Ignoring the objections or "I'll be fine") **

"**Tenten, that is your real name right? Do you want to stay here tonight? I mean, I don't want Neji to catch a cold because of my jealous aunts." Tenten snapped out of her daze. "They are your aunts?" Yuki had her back turned, "Yes, sadly" **

**Neji poked his head around the changing screen, and gave a slight cough to get their attention. "I'm afraid we can't stay here, we have to get back to our hotel, but thank you for your concern." **

**Yuki turned around and gave an exasperated sigh, "Well at least let me dry your clothes, hand them here, I'll find you something to wear in the meantime." Neji reluctantly handed her his clothes. Yuki held her hand out expectantly and snapped "the rest please, underwear included" Neji sighed, and handed her his wet underwear. **

**Yuki hurried out the room, and came back with what looked suspiciously like a woman's kimono. She held it out expectantly. Neji wrinkle his nose. "I'm not a woman, I'm not wearing it, isn't there something else I could wear?" **

"**Not if you plan on getting back at all, if I lend you this, you can return to your hotel tonight, and I'll have your clothes washed and dried for tomorrow. Don't worry, n one will be able to tell, its dark outside anyway!" Neji reluctantly held out his hand to accept the kimono. **

**End flashback**

And thus, it was how Hyuuga Neji came to wear a mild pink kimono with embroidered flowers on out in public.

Tenten couldn't help but smile at the number of wolf-whistles they had received while walking back to the hotel. Most people were just generally amused, but Tenten knew that if she let go of Neji's arm, those people wouldn't last the night.

Neji POV

_I can't believe this is happening… discrete she said! Hah, this is more feminine than what Tenten is wearing, at least hers suits her! _

He glanced over at her; in truth he had only agreed to wear it because she had said it looked nice on him (If only in a slightly joking way) Now his face was burning, maybe even more so than when he'd kissed her earlier. _But I enjoyed that... This is completely different! Wait I enjoyed it? I guess I did… stupid women, why pour a drink on me! It ruined the moment- no wait I don't LIKE Tenten, she's just a friend. Godammit Neji get a hold of yourself!_

Neji couldn't help but think back on the past week, waking up in her arms, the hot spring, and the embarrassing bikini incident… _If it had been any other woman pulling my hair at six in the morning, I'd have thrown her out, but it was Tenten, and to be honest I quite liked it when I woke up and before she started pulling_… He smiled.

Hyuuga Neji's head was a whirlpool of thoughts, all going around in circles that seemed to revolve around him thinking he liked Tenten, then suddenly – the mission!

Normal POV

Tenten's head shot up as Neji abruptly stopped walking. He had a strange expression on his face; he turned to look at her and frowned. "If we have found out what the secret technique is, that means we have to go back to Konoha?"

The thought was shattering; in truth Tenten had enjoyed the week more than she dared admit. It was painful to slowly nod her head in response; she wanted to stay here, with Neji… But that's not possible- he probably can't wait to go home and continue training, she reminded herself.

They arrived at the hotel, and silently entered the room. Tenten flopped on the bed and decided to read the brochures. He silently walked past her, to the dressing table, sat down and started writing a letter to Tsunade. They would need further instruction on whether they were to reveal themselves and ask for an alliance, or whether their mission was complete and to return to Konoha. He finished writing, and left to send it. When he returned, Tenten was still lying on the bed, her back was turned and she was curled around a pillow. Neji stood still for a second- was she ok?

He hurried over, and shook her shoulder "Tenten! Are you ok? What's the matter?" His voice betrayed just how worried he was, much to his embarrassment a moment later when she turned around and smiled.

Tenten POV

"Tenten! Are you ok? What's the matter?" Tenten blinked in surprise as he shook her shoulder. She immediately had to stifle back giggles. Neji stood in front of her, still dressed in the pink kimono, and with a look she would never forget on his face. He looked as if he was feeling a mixture of embarrassment, shock and curiosity. This expression did nothing to soothe her giggles, and soon she was clutching her sides in pain and rolling around on the bed.

Neji looked puzzled for the first time in his life. "What is so funny? Am I really that amusing?"

"I-I'm sorry Neji, but, yes, I've never seen anything so funny in my whole entire life!" She paused to gather her breath. "You're standing there, in that outfit with the funniest expression on your face I have ever seen!"

Neji glanced down at himself. I guess I do look a little strange, and to her astonishment he smiled- not smirked – _smiled. _Neji gently sat down on the edge of the bed watching Tenten gain control of herself once more. "I'm sorry, Neji-kun please don't be offended. I thought you looked quite fetching actually." She chuckled again. "And so did the rest of the village by the sounds of things, did you realise you went out again to deliver the message, people are going to think it was voluntary now!"

Tenten watched Neji's face contort slightly. _He didn't realise, now should I be mean and tease him a bit? No, I'm not that evil…_

"If its any consolation, I think you looked VERY nice Neji" Neji just chuckled, and sat back on his elbows.

Normal POV

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, only to be surprised at the pair of silver ones staring back at her. It was very unnerving, although she had a feeling that had been the idea. Another thing she noticed was he wasn't about to break her gaze either. She just smiled and said "good morning Neji, did you sleep well?" Infuriatingly, Neji remained silent.

Tenten sighed and pulled Mr. Cuddles closer to herself, now feeling as if something was wrong.

_Mr. Cuddles?_ Tenten leapt sideways, and dramatically rolled off the bed, landing painfully on the floor. _Oh not again, he's not going to have any hair left by the time I'm finished with him!_

"I'm sorry- I swear I'm not doing this on purpose" Tenten sat up accepting his helping hand back onto the bed. She yawned, and decided to change the subject. "What's the time?"

"About five O clocks in the morning" Tenten didn't miss the non-too amused tone in his voice. She groaned. _Better get some more sleep…this could be the last time I sleep in this bed before we have to go back to Konoha. "_Neji- wake me if I start, you know… tugging again"

Neji smiled to himself.

"I don't mind too much, and you look pretty peaceful when you sleep anyway." Tenten however was already asleep, and failed to hear him.

In the morning Tenten awoke very late. Neji had failed to wake her in time for breakfast, _Great, another great start to a morning…_

"Neji, are you around?" _Now where's he gone? It's about ten in the morning! I can't believe he just left me. _

She looked up as the door opened, and Neji quietly put his head round the door. He smiled as he noticed she was awake.

"And where have you been? Why didn't you wake me up? Is there any news from Konoha?" Neji smiled as the questions reined down on him.

"I went out to eat, you couldn't be woken, and yes there is some news from Konoha"

Tenten paused to think through the new information she had gained. The clogs slowly started to click together…

"Wait… you said there was news from Konoha?" Neji had his back turned as he put down a number of shopping bags, "Yes, they want us to stay here and wait for a member of council who deals with matters of alliances. So we're going to be here for the rest of the week until they can come"

Tenten's heart skipped a beat. _The whole week? Of freedom?! _She jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling very awake, and started doing a celebratory dance around the bedroom.Neji watched in pure amusement"I didn't expect you to be so happy about it; I thought you were eager to get back to Konoha?"

Tenten stopped in mid jump, and landed on the bed with a happy sigh. "I love this hotel and the setting- now that we don't have any duties for the time being, we can just relax!"

Neji arched an eyebrow. "We still have to pretend to be Kazuki and Hoshi remember, we still have to be careful"

Tenten just smiled and nodded, pretending to be listening attentively, the rest of the week looked to be promising.

* * *

lol, the long awaited kiss finally happened! Happy fangirls? If i killed anyone with that cliffhange in the last chap, I'm sorry, but be happy there isn't one on this! I'm a review eater- Feed me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Italics- Thoughts_

**Bold- Flashback **

Neji looked over at Tenten and sighed, she had obviously just ignored everything he had said, she was nodding in agreement, but staring out the window with a vacant expression on her face. The phrase away with the fairies sprung to mind. Suddenly the vacant expression was replaced with one of excitement.

"Oh Neji- Yuki told me about this big fair that's going to be in town, and I only just remembered, we'll have to go check it out…" Her words were cut off when Neji threw a large stuffed animal at her. It bounced off her chest and fell into her lap. Tenten blinked at the cuddly penguin. It was large and about 50cm tall. Tenten looked at Neji in surprise, he had his back turned. "What's this for?" "For you, you said you left your 'Mr.Cuddles' at home, so I went and got you that,… so we both sleep better tonight"

"Wow, it matches your penguin shorts! I will name it Penpen!" _Although Neji is quite a fetching name as well, but I'm not going to let him know that of course! _

Neji smirked. _Penpen? What a name… she could have at least called it Panpan so it didn't rhyme with her name!_

"You can't call a penguin Panpan!" Tenten giggled quietly as she watched Neji stiffen as he realized he had spoken out loud.

_Did I just say that out loud?_ "Panpan is a better name than Penpen!" "No, I like Penpen, I know, let's call him Penpan?"

"What are you asking me for, it's yours"

"But you bought is for me!"_ If only to stop me pulling your hair… _

"Ok, Penpen is better than penpan- now shall we get going?" _This conversation is going nowhere_

"Oh, ok let me just get dressed and I'll be right out." Tenten grabbed a handful of clothes and ran into the bathroom while Neji patiently waited.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha…

Tsunade was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Yuki's report was very pleasing. It seemed like project "Neji plus Tenten on two week vacation equals love" was working well, the 'couple' had now kissed, and were set to spend the day at a fairground together, thanks to careful planning. Now they technically had no mission, it was ok to have a bit more fun…

"Don't you think the project name is a little on the long side?" asked Shizune quietly.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly adequate, now I'll have some more sake please, I need inspiration for the next stage of the plan!" And with that, Tsunade started writing a VERY important letter…

* * *

Tenten grabbed her new penguin, lets go Neji I'm ready now- can we stop and eat a early brunch on the ay I'm starved!"

Neji wrinkled his nose, you're not going to take Panpan- no er penpan, No! Penpen are you?"

"Of course I am! I like my new teddy-did I ever thank you for her? No? Well thank you- I love her! I promise to try and hug the teddy instead of you tonight"

"Hn, lets go"

About half an hour later and Neji felt amazed, and as if he didn't know Tenten as well as he had thought. She had stockpiled her plate to unbelievable heights. He had a feeing she had taken the 'all you can eat' buffet to a whole new level. Penpen the penguin had a special place at the table. Neji was beginning to regret buying that penguin. It was quite embarrassing; people were staring at the penguin that came to lunch. "Are you done yet?" Tenten swallowed her mouthful before answering "That's not very polite, but yes I'm done now, shall we get going, there's isn't any rush so let's stop at the shop next door"

Neji sighed, next door was a weapons store. "We can't go in there; we can't risk revealing our true identities"

"True identities? Don't worry, you're safe with me! How did you both sleep? Oh and Neji I've had your clothes washed and ironed, they're still at home though, I'll bring them round later. Oh- and don't worry, you can keep the kimono as it looked so nice on you!"

Neji slowly turned his head to the source of the noise next to his left ear. Yuki beamed. Neji silently groaned. _This girl means nothing but trouble_

"Wow, hi Yuki, what you doing here? We were just about to set off!" Tenten had jumped to her feet, clutching Penpen the penguin

"I went looking for you; hey do you both like fairs? If you are under sixteen you get into ours for free!"

"Sadly, we're both sixteen at the moment, I could get away with being 15, but Neji is just too… manly…"

Yuki laughed out loud, "Manly indeed, he was far from that last night in that lovely kimono!" Neji was now quietly fuming. "Let's just go"

Tenten chuckled, "I think we should give it a try, getting into the fair I mean. It will be quite easy if we group together, what time does it start?"

"Its open now, so we could head up and have some lunch there before we start on the rides" Yuki turned as she said this, beckoning her friends to follow.

The fair was large alright; it was singly the biggest fair Tenten had ever set her eyes on. There had to be every ride in existence hidden within this fair, it would take all day to just walk around. The ticket collector stopped them at the entrance and asked their ages, Tenten and Yuki both answered 15 without any thought, Neji however found lying to the man morally wrong, and ended up paying to gain entry. In all truth he wasn't the keen on fair grounds, they were just pointless amusement in his opinion.

As soon as they entered the fair, Yuki grasped one hand of each person, and set off towards the food stands. The first they stopped at was the traditional candy floss store. Tenten's eyes lit up- "Yuki, Neji do you want some?" Before either had a chance to answer, they were both holding a large candy floss each. Tenten handed over the money and turned around to see Neji looking at his candy floss with immense suspicion. "Don't tell me you have never eaten candy floss before Neji?" Tenten grinned and rolled her eyes; this boy was obviously deprived of all things fun when stuck at home, or was it because he was always training? _I expect he'll use his buakagen on it at any moment…._

"Its basically just sugar, don't worry its not that bad for you Neji, and it isn't going to attack you, so just try some" Neji plucked a piece off the stick and held it at arms length as if it was something disgusting, rather than candy floss. Yuki and Tenten watched attentively as he put the bright pink fluff towards his mouth. He paused just as he was about to eat it, "What?", "EAT it already" the girls shouted in unison, Neji sighed and put the strange substance into his mouth.

Tenten watched his face twist and change for a couple of seconds. "Why did it dissolve? What is the point in eating this stuff?" She sighed, Neji, she decided, is hopeless.

Three hours later, and the three felt like they had at least made headway into the impossibly large fair, but now they were dieing to sit down. They sat down at a ramen stand. For the first time that day Yuki was QUIET. _It doesn't seem right, using the words Yuki and quiet in the same sentence _thought Tenten with a small smile. She happily hugged Penpen the penguin closer, it was snowing again; they would get cold if they stayed outside any longer. "Maybe we should head somewhere warm?"

Yuki's eyes lit up, "I know just the place, come on- follow me!" She set off in the opposite direction, and at lightning speed. Tenten and Neji followed, trying not to get lost in the process. She led them through a maze of various fairground attractions, and after about 5 minutes of the exhausting pace, she came to an abrupt stop. Tenten looked at the ride in front of them in shock. It was inside all right, however Tenten didn't much fancy going on the "Tunnel Of Love", the ride was definitely aimed at couples, and besides she couldn't imagine someone like Neji ever enjoying something like that. "Are you sure we should go on this, I don't think all three of us would fit in one boat…." _It's a lame excuse, but the only one I can think of…_

"Nonsense, I'll just go through the "blind date" entrance, where you get a random person sitting next to you, that way you two can go in together! Ok, see you when we get out!" and on that note, she was gone before either could offer any protest.

Tenten turned to Neji. He was stood with his arms crossed and with one eyebrow raised. "Shall we get going then?"

Tenten stood in shock _he's actually willing to go on this? _"Um... Neji, do you know what this ride is? It's for -um- couples?" (Dare she utter that word?)

"I know, but if we don't go on, we will loose Yuki, meaning we will be lost for the rest of the day" He calmly walked past Tenten, and joined the queue. She quickly joined him; she looked around at the other 'couples' lining up and sighed. Almost all were staring lovingly into the others eyes, and in truth she and Neji looked a little out of place, just standing besides each other. As they reached closer and closer to the entrance to the ride, Tenten's thoughts drifted a little….

_Imagine if Neji and I were really going out… how would he act? He seems pretty cool about going on as friends- but if we were going out, would he be just as relaxed? Well for a starter he'd have to pay more attention to me… presents, yes. _She looked around at the other couples and tried to imagine herself and Neji in their places. As one couple lent in for a kiss, it jolted her memory of the other night. A light blush spread to her cheeks as she remembered that fateful moment. _What am I thinking?! _She snuggled her head into Penpen the penguin to hide the rose blush that now covered her face.

* * *

I will not be held responsible for the nameing of the penguin. I wrote this chapter while in school, with pnut siting next to me. Thus how "Penpen" came about. As always- feed me the reviews! Next chap comeing soon... How will they act in the tunnel? (Mwhahahaha) 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- Flashbacks**

Tenten looked up; they were now about a meter from the entrance to "The Tunnel of Love" _Why did Yuki ever make us go on here? I hope no one recognizes us..._

Just then the pair reached the entrance to the ride, and a woman dresses as an angel ushered them onto their own boat. The boats were small, but just small enough for two people to sit snugly side by side. Tenten couldn't help but wriggle slightly as Neji joined her. He sat on her left, and if she leant over too much to the right, there was a small risk of falling out the boat, or so it felt. It was then that the boat jolted into movement, and they began to enter the tunnel.

Neji POV

Neji looked around, _is everything pink on this damm ride? Well it is the tunnel of love I suppose. _There was romantic music playing, and with every turn, there was some scene, that if seen anywhere else would look adequately indecent. He now turned his attention to Tenten; she was glancing around, but judging from her expression, was about as impressed as he was. "Do you think Yuki actually went on the "Blind date" thing? I wouldn't fancy doing something like that… imagine if you came out with someone like Naruto, the rest of the day would be so noisy and embarrassing!" "I don't know, I didn't think there was a blind date line, I didn't see one" Just as Tenten began to contemplate this piece of information, the music suddenly died down, and the ride came to a sudden stop.

All the lights went out. At first Neji was grateful to have a break from the pink, he could see quite well in the dark, thanks to his buakagen, Tenten however wouldn't be able to see a thing.

"Neji?! What happened?" He didn't miss the slightly panic stricken note in her question.

"Don't be afraid, Tenten, the ride broke down, that's all."

"I AM NOT scared... w-whatever gave you the impression I'm scared! To t-think, me- scared of a little dark, No you have it all wrong…"

Neji smirked, _so she's afraid of the dark _"for one thing, your voice has gone slightly up in pitch; also you are gripping my arm as if it might fall off." He felt her gently release his arm, and reach for Penpen instead, but the penguin was back at the ride enterance.

Normal POV

Tenten sighed; Penpen had been left at the station, with their other luggage, as it wouldn't have fitted in the boat. She had nothing to hold to help with her fear. So instead, she tried to pull her knees up to hug them, all she succeeded in doing was rocking the boat to an extent where it was in danger of tipping over.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm, stopping her from trying to pull her knees up again. "Calm down Tenten, they will have the lights on again in a minute, so just sit still for the minute, what were you trying to do anyway?"

She took a deep breath, and slowly knitted her hand together. She didn't much like awkward silences ether. "I don't like the dark ok? In fact I hate it when I'm not in my own room, that's why I had Mr. Cuddles… My mom gave me him, so I could squeeze him when I went to sleep, that way I felt secure and safe…" She stopped when she felt his hand squeeze her arm a little tighter. "It's ok, they're probably fixing the problem as we speak, try closing your eyes and imaging its light outside" His hand moved, leaving that part of her arm feeling cold again.

Tenten looked up in surprise, but did as she was told. _This is unusual, Neji being almost compassionate… showing empathy? Something has to be wrong… now what did he say? Imagine its light outside…that's pretty hard…_

Tenten closed her eyes and put her head back, and she felt herself imagining herself back in the training grounds in Konoha.

She and Neji were sparring, and for once she seemed to be winning. Tenten swung her kunai at Neji's Kaiten, just as he stopped spinning. The kunai penetrated, and grazed his arm. Using the distraction, Tenten rushed forward, and rugby tackled the distracted Hyuuga to the ground. Neji looked surprised at first, his eyes wide, as she lay on top of him; but this look of surprise was soon replaced with a mischievous smile. He playfully lent forward, and pushed his lips demandingly up against hers, murmuring her name as he did so… "Tenten?"

"TENTEN"

She woke with a start, looking around, she sighed as she remembered the ride had broken down, however she could see some of the smaller lights were back on, maybe this meant they were close to getting out. _It was just a dream…damm I fell asleep. _

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you were tossing and turning a bit much" Tenten blinked in surprise as she remembered her dream. "S-sorry Neji" She just about managed to stammer "just a bad dream… how long was I asleep?"

Neji paused to think for a moment. "About three hours, maybe less"

"Three hours? You've got to be kidding me! You mean you've been sitting there for all that time, and these are the only lights that are working?!"

She turned to look at him for the first time, he had unbuttoned his top a little, and was leant back against the seat, with his eyes facing the darkness that was the roof. _Gosh, this place has gotten warm n just three hours; I guess they turned the air con off_

"Yes, the lights you are seeing now are the emergency lights; I believe they automatically turn on at night."

"At night? You mean its dark outside?" Tenten flinched when he nodded silently. "So, if its night, wont there be lots of people outside", she asked hopefully, "As these things are always more popular at night, right?"

"As far as I can see, the park has closed up for the night, we're stuck. Even if we manage to paddle the boat to the entrance, the doors are padlocked shut from the outside." He turned and faced her. "It looks like we're here for the night".

* * *

Short Chap, I know. But I think it will work better this way :) I'm on hols at the mo, so you wont have to wait long for chap nine (Yup, I have no life at the moment) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tenten looked around, Neji had been silent for about half and hour now. She felt fidgety and cramped. The boat they had been sitting in for all this time wasn't even large enough for her to straighten her legs. She looked around sadly. It was no longer warm, that feeling had just been because of her sleep. Looking around, an idea sprung to mind. She turned to Neji, only to find that he was asleep. _What an awkward position to sleep in, if he stays there all night he's going to have one achy neck tomorrow. _She looked at the bank on the side there was room for her to lie down over there, but how to get there? _The boat is one rail, so I can't paddle it over, could I jump and make it? _

She looked at Neji again, and decided not to wake him, then nervously, she got to her feet. Testing the boat she leaned to one side slightly, and then the other. The boat rocked, but Neji's weight kept it reasonably still. She readies her self, and then using charkra to send her forward faster, she pushed off.

Moments later, and her feet met dry land. With a relieved sigh, she turned around to look at Neji, somehow he had slept through it, and was still fast asleep. She smiled in a satisfied way, and lay down, trying to find a comfortable position. Just as she had, she heard her name said.

"Tenten? How long have you been there?" Neji asked in a quiet voice.

She turned over and smiled. "Not long, going to join me?" Neji looked at the side, where she was sat back on her elbows.

"Will we both fit? And is there a way off again?" She watched him activate his buakagen and take a quick look around.

After a minute he announced: "If we are careful, we can make our way around the props, to where the doors will open in the morning." He carefully got to his feet, and leapt lightly down next to Tenten. She smiled and moved over a bit, to let him settle down. Once he seemed to have found a comfortable position, and then asked "What do you think happened? It's like the owner just forgot we were on here when the ride shut down. The other strange thing is that there were other people lining up behind us, what happened to them?" Neji was silent, and then a moment later he voiced what Tenten suspected.

"This could have been a ploy to get us out the way, our secret could have been discovered" Tenten heard him give a little sigh. "We may be stuck for a while, we will probably return to find our hotel room ransacked, you didn't have anything that could give us away did you?"

Tenten looked at Neji; he was now gazing at the wall. "My weapons" She watched his expression turn into a small frown.

"What wrong Neji, if they didn't know we were Ninja, we would be outside right now. I just hope there are no hidden dangers in here" She looked around, and despite herself, giggled. Neji arched one eyebrow at this.

"The only dangers in here are the props, I think the angel we are lying underneath moves when it's active"

Neji POV

Neji looked up at the angel, and smiled to himself _she always makes things seem better then they really are, or is it just that she distracts my mind from the real problem_

"Your very distracting Tenten" _Now why did I say that…_

"I am?! Hey, you can hardly talk Hyuuga! Walking down the street when you have the face on is really distracting." She grinned and looked at him, her hands were now behind her head.

"The face?"

"Yes, the face that says :Don't come near me, I'm in a Hyuuga mood" She giggled again.

"Hn"

"What does that 'hn' mean? Usually I can tell, but this one is hard"

Neji smiled to himself again, this seemed to irritate her further.

"Neji! You know it annoys me when you do this; if we are going to be stuck in here, please don't make me hurt you!"

"I-would-like-to-see-you-try" He smirked, that particular mocking tone always vexed her into violence. _Wait, what am I doing, I don't really want her to attack me!_

"Er-Tenten, wait-"

His words were cut off as she lunged at him. Trying to twist his arm, He blocked her easily. And turned her attack on her, he also aimed for her arm, in order to pin her down, but she pulled a trick that sent them rolling. Now he was on his back, pinned down by her weight on his chest, and for the first in ages, he was being overpowered by a girl. He couldn't have that. He released his grip on her hand, and jabbed his finger into her side, just hard enough to make her jump, and release her hold on his arm. He shifted his weight, and threw her to the side, landed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head with a triumphant smirk. They were both panting, and in truth, now Neji had her pinned, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. He looked at her face. Her buns had come undone, but she wasn't scowling, as he had expected. Instead she did something completely unexpected.

Tenten gently pulled her hands free, she grasped his shirt with one hand, and hooked one behind his head; locking her fingers in his hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

o.O My shortest chapter so far, but I promise the next will be back up to the normal length! Please feed the review eater ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Italics- Thoughts_

**Bold- flashback**

**Flashback**

**Tenten gently pulled her hands free, she grasped his shirt with one hand, and hooked one behind his head; locking her fingers in his hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Neji's eyes widened in surprise, but moments later relaxed as she led the kiss. He unconsciously put his hands either side of her head, and pushed his body against hers, marveling at its warmth. When at last they came up to breath, neither spoke; they just lay there gazing into each others eyes. _What am I doing? _Thought Tenten, I just kissed Neji-Hyuuga, out of my own free will! _Even more surprising than that is that he let me; does that mean he likes me too? I thought I got over my crush on him years ago… apparently not. _She looked up at him and sighed,he was smiling again. But this was a soft smile, and one that betrayed his thoughts. She was prepared this time, when he softly swooped on her lips again; she closed her eyes, enjoying his attention. _I guess this means he likes me too. _**

**End Flashback.**

Tenten finally opened her eyes; the warm glow in her belly however, didn't go away as she gazed up at Neji. She lay with her head across his chest, with an arm hooked around his back twirling his hair around a finger gently. He had his arms protectively wrapped around her upper torso, holding her close and stroking her hair soothingly. She felt like she could just lye there forever in his gently embrace, but sadly this was not going to happen.

They had been hearing the voices outside for quite a while, shouting, and raised voices reached their ears. It seemed the ride owner had returned. The doors creaked open, and sunlight streamed in. Tenten Reluctantly got up, blinking against the light as she did. Neji followed her, taking less time to adjust, as he stood and walked up to the man.

"We have been stuck in there all night, what is the meaning of this?" He stood with his back straight, and his gaze intent on the man, who's knees were visibly shaking.

"I-I'm so sorry, it's a l-long story, are you both alright?" He glanced at Tenten nervously as he said this.

"We're fine, but it could have been worse, how did you forget us anyway?" Tenten folded her arms, but wasn't sure of what kind of answer to expect.

"This girl came running up, and said my daughter- who runs a stall on the other side of the fair, had been injured, and was asking for me. I left the ride in the hands of the girl while I was gone, but by the time I got back, it was closing time; and as the ride was already shut down, it never occurred to me there could still be people inside!" Neji's gaze relaxed a little and Tenten could see the relief on the ride owner's face.

"Did you know this girl?" he asked.

"No, she just ran up, I should have guessed it was a hoax, my daughter was fine"

Tenten frowned "What did she look like?"

The ride owner paused to think for a moment before answering. "She was wearing a pink top, and bright blue shoes, and pink bows in her hair. She looked about your age."

Tenten's world collapsed a little. The description fitted Yuji's 'unique' style perfectly.

She whispered a thank you, and silently set off towards the exit, only just aware of Neji's presence by her side. _Why would she do that to us? Did she tell her farther? Do thy hate us? _The questions circled her head all the way back to their hotel room. She collapsed on the bed, still lost in thought. Only when she felt Neji's weight beside her on the bed, and his arm as he slipped it around her waist, did she come out of her thoughts. Ashe smiled, and snuggled into the embrace. "Thanks Neji" _so this is what its like to feel loved by him_

"I love you" She looked at his eyes again, but he just smiled and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Do you think it really was Yuki who locked us in there?" She looked up at him again, and saw him quietly nod again.

"Our room wasn't raided, but it looks like we have mail." He got up, and walked over to where it was set, on the desk.

He lifted it up and read it. "Its from Tsunade, she sas she's sent out a group to join us in case things get difficult"

"Does it say who they are?" asked Tenten, as she lay back on the bed.

"no, but they will be arriving tomorrow" He look at Tenten curiously. "Are you not upset about Yuki any more?"

Tenten gestured for him to join her before she spoke again. "I was just surprised, do you think she knew all along? She wasn't exactly surprised when we revealed ourselves to her, and the fact that she gave us the information so easily was also suspicious" Neji sat down again.

"We should just wait and see what happens," "And enjoy our peace while it last" put in Tenten.

"I'm just going to get changed, then can we grab some breakfast?" She grinned and looked at him again, satisfied to see a Hyuuga smirk on his face once more. But for once it didn't annoy her. She jumped to her feet and hurried to collect her clothes. Shutting the bathroom door, she changed quickly, and had a quick wash. When she came out Neji had also changed, and was stood with the smirk still firmly in place.

"What are you laughing about Neji?"

"You"

"Me?! Why me? What have I done?"

"You always go into the bathroom to change, so I cant peek But if I truly wanted to watch, I have my buakagen" Tenten flinched. "And have you ever looked?"

Neji's smirk widened. "Never" He folded his arms and continued "Just because I can, doesn't mean I will, I'm not like Jiraya"

Tenten smiled. "I would be worried if you were, shall we head out then? I need breakfast!"

Neji nodded, and turned to the door.

* * *

Three hours later, and Neji found himself paying the now rather large bill for the breakfast, but on the good side Tenten was not complaining about her hunger anymore, but she was eyeing up the weapons store again.

"Please neji?! PLEASE can we go in here, its not like it matters too much, I mean if they find out who we are its not the end of the world…."

"Neji sighed, he had been stopping her from getting in the store all week, but now he had no reason to stop her. "Fine, lets go" Tenten grabbed him into a celebratory hug, forcing Neji to return it, or be squeezed to death. As she ran into the store he tried to push away the blush that was threatening to come. As they entered the shop, the shopkeeper smiled widely, and immediately approached Neji.

"And what can we do for you today?" At that point Tenten bounced over, and asked where the shurikens were kept.

The man looked more than medley amused at this. He led her over to a large glass cabinet, full of dangerous looking objects. Neji watched Tenten's eyes light up.

One hour later, and she had her heart set on a shuriken with small rubies set into the handle. It could also have chakra channeled through it, without it being destroyed.

It was the shop keepers turn to have his face lit up. "That will be 118,698 JPY (£500) please."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Um.. I'm sorry. I- can't pay for this, sorry for wasting your time." At this Neji neatly stepped past her, and handed the change over the counter to the man. He then picked up the box in which the shuriken was in, walked out the shop, and handed it to Tenten.

* * *

Tenten POV

She was in shock, as they walked back to the hotel room. _He just spent nearly 120,000 JPY on me! How am I ever going to repay him back?_ She walked faster, to catch up with his long strides, and unconsciously hooked her hand through his arm. Her fingers locked with his, they entered the room.

Feeling the need for a long soak, she declared that use of the onsen was required. Steeping into the bathroom, she quickly changed, and came out to find Neji already occupying the spring. The sides of her mouth curled up as she spotted him. "Growing on you is it?"

Neji looked up and smiled ever so softly. Tenten slipped into water, and snuggled up against her favorite man. His arms snaked around her waist, and she found herself turning once more for a kiss. The kiss was just as wonderful as usual, and Tenten found herself leading for once. She was now sat on his lap, with her own arms around his neck, completely engaged in the kiss. She pulled away to breath momentarily, and then dived back in, but just as she had started again, an explosion of noise came from the doorway to their room.

Three people stood there, all making unidentifiable sounds. As the racket continued, Tenten's world slowly and painfully collapsed.

* * *

No penguins in this one, and no humor either (o.O what's happening to me?!) But dont worry- Penpen the penguin make a comeback in chapter 11!

As always. feed the review eater...

Thanks for reading this far!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Italics- Thoughts_

**Bold- Flashback**

Sakura, Ino and Naruto just stood there shrieking, whilst Hinata hid behind the door, her cheeks rosy red.

Naruto had uncontrollable laughter and was now rolling around on the floor, Sakura was screaming something unidentifiable and Ino was just shrieking with pure glee at the situation they had just walked in on. Next to him, Tenten was rigid. She had moved off his lap, and now faced the three ninja with a blank expression. Neji felt his anger rising, he was about to leap out the spring, and give them all a beating of a life time, when he remembered the penguin shorts. _If they see them, I can basically wave goodbye to Hyuuga pride ,I'll never hear the end of it if Naruto see them. _And so, he didn't move.

Meanwhile Tenten was snapping out of her shocked daze. She blinked up at the three; they were beginning to get a hold of themselves. Next to her, she could feel Neji's anger growing at a steady pace, but he wasn't moving, just giving them the death glare. If they didn't move soon, they would have to answer to his wrath, which wasn't going to be pretty.

She sighed, and lifted herself out, grabbed a towel and calmly waked past the giggling trio. As she entered the room, she noticed the figure, which was still hovering by the door.

"Hinata, you may as well come in, they already have." Hinata stumbled forward and began to stammer her apologies.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I should h-have tried harder to stop them"

"Its ok Hinata, I know what those three can be like." She walked past the shy girl, and into the bathroom, and got dressed. When she emerged they were sat on the bed, and Neji was still fuming away in the spring.

"So, why are you all here then?" Tenten put her hands on her hips, and glared around at her friends.

Ino grinned and stood up. "Tsunade sent us to check up on you! We are your back up team! By the looks of things we're a bit too late though" At this more giggling erupted. Then of course, Neji chose his moment to get out the pool. As he walked past there were more squeals of delight from two particular Kunoichi, and a "Hyuuga is wearing penguin shorts HAHAHA-ump" the 'ump part was the sound Naruto made as a fist landed squarely on his head. After hitting Naruto, Neji picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Aww no fun" teased Ino. "When do we get to see the happy couple making out again? That was totally romantic!"

Tenten opened her moth the give some form of harsh reply but instead Sakura beat her to it.

"I bet they have been at this all week, and this isn't really a mission at all!"

Naruto, who had been unnaturally quite for a couple of minutes, now jumped to his feet, and rushed to the door. As he reached it, he turned around, and said something that made Tenten jump up, and Neji throw the door of the bathroom open, and chase after him.

The pair chased Naruto around half of iwa no kuni.

Ino just giggled as she watched, and turned to the other two. "Its amazing how one sentence can affect some people."

Sakura giggled.

"W-What did he say?" Asked Hinata, who had been hovering near bye.

"He said he was going to write some mail"

"I-Is that all?"

"Yes," continued Sakura, "but then he said something about wedding plans, so I guess he pissed them off"

As she finished speaking, they returned, with a Naruto, who was now sporting several large bruises to his face.

"Awww, bless they're embarrassed about their love!" This time it was Ino's turn to run for her life, although it was only Tenten chasing this time.

Naruto grinned, and nudged Hinata in the ribs. "Do you think they make a great couple? Who ever would have thought! Neji and Tenten, getting it together!" Neji's glare intensified and Naruto feel silent once more.

Once Tenten returned, there were questions that needed answering, so they headed back up to the hotel room.

Tenten took a deep breath, not wanting to spark up more laughter, she asked about Konoha.

"So what's the news from Konoha?"

Sakura giggled, and Tenten despaired. "Oh.. Nothing much, just you know boring things.. nothing like what's been going on here!"

Tenten sighed, and through gritted teeth replied "No-thing-is-going-on-here" Roars of laughter followed.

Neji sat back on the bed. Irritated that Tsunade would send such idiots on such an important mission. "look, do you know the situation? With the ninja technique?" he asked through gritted teeth.

He was relieved to see them all nod with a smile. Hinata now spoke. "we are staying at a hostel down the road, and that we a-are to follow you, and not be seen together other than today"

Neji nodded, finally some sense and conversation not about the 'relationship'. _Have a feeling we are going to be the talk of Konoha when we get back. _

It was now night fall, and thankfully the 'backup group' from Konoha had finally had enough teasing. Tenten flopped on the bed with a sigh. They had just had a whole day of teasing and comments from her so-called-friends. Now she was collapsed on the bed and smiling.

Neji hovered by the window, his thoughts obviously distracting him.

"Don't be so worried about what people will say when we get back to Konoha" Tenten hoped her words soothed his anxieties a little, but apparently they didn't/ Neji turned and looked at her, then walked over to sit next to her.

"We are going to be the talk of Konoha; I bet right now they are writing letters to tell everyone- and what about lee and Gai-sensai?" Tenten smiled and sat back. It was clear that Neji was, for once more worried than her. But what he said was true, lee and Gai were going to have a field day when they got back. _I can imagine it now, us turning up to training every day, but being given talks on 'young love' instead. _As embarrassing as that situation was going to be, it was still amusing. She chuckled and lay back on the bed.

"At least I don't have to make up excuses to hug your hair now Neji" This sentence suddenly reminded her of something important: Penpen.

"Oh my god! Neji! We left Penpen at the fair!" She jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Neji followed, nearly jogging to keep up with her.

"Slow down Tenten let me have a chance to put my shoes on!" Tenten turned around and grinned upon seeing Neji had been running barefoot for the past three streets. It was frustratingly slow to watch him slowly unravel his shoe laces, and slowly put them to his feet. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she lurched forward, pushing him to the ground. She then grabbed his shoes and hurriedly put them on for him. Neji took this in good humor; however his attitude soon changed when a certain group spotted them and started coming over.

Moments later Naruto bounded over, and bent over to look at Neji in the eye. "Is he hurt?"

Tenten chuckled, "no he is not hurt, I'm just putting his shoes on" She then grasped Neji's hand and pulled him to his feet, and set off again, not letting go of his hand. Sakura ran along side of her. "So now you're going out and everything, do you think Lee-san will be jealous?"

Tenten slowed her pace as they arrived at the fair. She came to a stop at the ticket booth.

"I left my penguin on the tunnel of love ride; please can you tell me if it has been found?"

The man at the ticket booth just smiled and opened the gates for them, allowing them in to collect that all important penguin. Tenten rushed past with all urgency, and they soon found themselves at the ride. The ride owner immediately came hurrying out- holding Penpen out at arms length. "Here- I believe this is yours, you left it here the other day!" Tenten happily picked up her precious Penpen penguin and held him against her chest, squeezing tightly"

Neji looked behind the man, stood there was Yuki, who was twiddling her thumbs. He stepped forward; she had a lot of explaining to do.

He stepped forward, with his arms crossed, wearing a scowl.

"You were the one who locked us in the ride?" Yuki flinched, which just about proved her guilty.

Tenten, who was still hugging her precious penguin now angrily, gestured at the ride. "Why did you do something like that? I thought we were your friends?!"

" If I hadn't, you would have never have go together! So just be thankful!"

Tenten's rage escalated to a whole new height.

"THANKFUL? We were together WAY before you came along! So don't you go and take say that! There was no need to lock us in there over night, and besides you made me leave poor little Penpen at the fair!" and so the ranting continued. While that continued in the background, Naruto had picked up on what had been said.

He turned to Neji with a wide smirk on his face "Together before eh?" Neji's glare also intensified, but Naruto, either out of ignorance or stupidity, continued his tormenting. "So does that mean that this started at that sleepover everyone is talking about?"

Pandemonium broke out. Ino and Sakura were killing Naruto, Tenten was still yelling in the background, Hinata was the voice of reason at the side, who was being ignored. And Neji was stood in the middle in a dazed state.

* * *

Oh.. how I love writing.. But this is getting very long o.O Honestly, when I first started writing this, I never thought it would be so long! 

Thankyou readers for getting this far :) And as always I'll love you forever if you review , it makes me write more lol


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi, I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing, but I just had to post this one up, as it made me laugh so much: **_

**"Awesomeness! This story just keeps getting better! Seriously, i was practically getting strangled by all the sexual tension between Neji and Tenten. Thank god, you finally got them together just in time to save me! the funny thing is, as much as i like 'walking in on awkward moments' scenes i got this empathy thing when reading the beginning of this chapter and i really FELT Neji and Tenten's embarassment. It took me twice as long to read that part between gasps and all my blushing."**

**Thanks guys, hope you're stil enjoying it! **

* * *

Chapter 12

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- Flashback**

Konoha

You don't think you're being a little… cruel... do you? I mean, sending those four of all people, they're going to want their privacy, and that particular group is certainly not going to grant that. Shizune was pacing the room, while Tsunade was sat back in her chair smiling as she read the letter she had just received from Yuki. "Not at all, it would only be worse if the whole of Konoha found out at once, at least this way it will be spread be rumor, any way it was bound to get around quickly. It'll be fine, so don't worry. Besides, it will be good for them all.. character building"

Shizune groaned. "yes, but isn't that what bullies say? You realize Nej is going to have something to say about all this when he returns" Tsunade just carried on grinning. "Oh don't worry, Hiashi has already assured me that neji will more than gratefull when her returns"

* * *

**Flashback Neji POV**

"**NejiIloveyouandIthinkyourhairisgorgeouseandIwanttoplaywithit!" queue the curious look from Neji. **

_**What the? What did Tenten just say? That she loved my hair? Damm girls, playing truth or dare with me as the subject! I hate to think of how they came up with that dare. **_

**Neji was in shock. That was the first time ANYONE had ever entered his room without permission, let along shout what he thought she had shouted. How dare she- to him no least, first he actually gets injured in training and being sent home by Gai-sensai (how humiliating for a Hyuuga!), and now the noisy sleepover (which was preventing him from getting that all important sleep) were targeting him as part of their games! This was not Neji's week. Yes he decided, he would disallow Hinata from holding any more sleepovers if the noise didn't stop now! _But then they wouldn't stop by anymore, I would only get to see Tenten at training, and that's with lee around… _Neji sighed and walked to his door, closing it after the girl who had fled. _Girls are so troublesome. I suppose I could find some ear plugs for tonight. _**

**End flashback. **

As Neji stood there amongst the chaos that surrounded him, he wondered if he had loved Tenten all along. _Perhaps Naruto was actually right, that this did all start with that sleepover. _At that point a fist landed itself in his gut, snapping him out of his dazed state. He looked around blankly. _How long was I stood there for? _The others seemed to have calmed down now, by the looks of things Naruto had served as a good de-fuser of the situation. He was now sporting several new bruises, and was sat in a crumpled heap at Ino and Sakura's feet. Tenten and Yuki seemed to have sorted things out as well, he observed. Tenten was now smiling again, and Yuki was looking a little less uneasy. Tenten grasped the girls arm, and steered her past Neji. "Come on, Yuki has invited us to her home tonight, it seems her farther wishes to talk with us. Let's head back to the hotel Neji, and pick up some clothes for the night."

Neji stared blank eyed at her. "Are we staying over?" Tenten nodded happily, "either that or we could book rooms in your hotel, if you prefer?" Yuki edged forward as she said this.

Neji thought the offer over _If we are in the hotel room, there is less chance of us being ambushed "_Very well, you book rooms in our hotel for tonight, and we can talk over dinner. Dinner is at seven O clock, so we will meet you in the foyer then, ok?" Yuki put her beaming smile back in place. Then she said words that Neji was sure would doom the whole evening.

"And you guys can come too, I'll pay, don't worry- my treat!" She gestured at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino as she said this. The four were all too happy to oblige, Naruto seemed the most exited by far. He jumped up, and punched his fist into the air. "We get to go to a posh hotel- oh this mission just keeps getting better and better. Fist we find these two love birds at-it, and now this.. oh its all too good!" Tenten's knuckles were white again, but Neji had decided to ignore him, and carry on walking back to the hotel. _If they think they're ever coming to our room again, they have something coming… _

The group arrived back at the hotel, and Yuki rushed up to the desk, to reserve the necessary amount of rooms. She also booked a large communal room, which could be rented out for meetings, for them to eat in privacy in. _finally, _thought Neji, _she seems to be taking this alliance seriously. _But once again his thoughts were disrupted by the constant loud noise at his side. Naruto was running up and down the room, and Ino was chasing him. _What has he done now? _Naruto dived behind him, grabbing his shoulders and wailing "Please protect me! She's mad!" this forced Neji to have to duck, as a fist directed at Naruto was aimed at his head. Ino missed both of them the first time, but the second time he wasn't so lucky. The fist met the side of his head with a sickening crunch. Neji flinched in pain. _Dammit… Naruto is going to pay in blood… _He turned around, anger clearly visible on his face. But before he could so much raise a fist to the loudmouth of Konoha, Tenten was at his side, acting as a tranquilizer for his rage once more. She gently touched the newly formed bruise, and trailed her finger down the side of his face.

"Come on Neji, killing Naruto never works any way- lets go upstairs and take a nice long soak before lunch." She attached herself at his arm, and tactfully steered him away from Naruto, and back towards their room. "See you all later" Tenten let out a small relieved sigh. There had nearly been bloodshed, right before the alliance meeting. She calmly pushed open the door, and steered the still fuming hyuuga over to the bed. "ok, I'm going to get changed, so be quick"

"hn"

Tenten hurried into the bathroom, and changed. When she emerged, Neji was still not changed. Instead he was sat staring – no glaring- at Penpen, who had been abandoned on the bed. Tenten glanced at Penpen and then at Neji, and put two and two together. "Don't you even think about taking out your anger on my Penguin!" She snatched up Penpen from his murderous gaze. _Ninja's a mile off will be able to sense this murderous intent _"Neji-hyuuga, stop eyeing up my penguin NOW!"

Neji just folded his arms and muttered something incomprehensible about Naruto.

Tenten sighed, and calmly walked to the spring. She put Penpen down on the side, and settled herself in the water. She was startled upon hearing a bane from inside the room, swiveling round she was surprised Neji seemed to have come to his senses had finished getting changed. _But what was that bang just then? _"Neji, what was that noise? It was quite loud."

Neji calmly walked over to the spring, and lowered himself in next to her. "Just Naruto trying to make an entrance. I locked him out" he assured her. Tenten chuckled and looked at Neji again. He seemed to have vented some of his anger on their unwanted visitor, and was that a smile on his lips?

He smiled and turned back towards her. "Now, where were we?" Neji gently cupped her face and moved in to kiss her. Just as his lips met hers again, the banging started once more. Tenten pulled away in shock, her suspicion rising as every second passed and the banging didn't stop. She eyed Neji curiously, "who is it?"

Neji just passively waved his hand "oh no one- Shall we continue?" Tenten slapped the intruder round the face and bellowed "how dare you sneak in! What have you done with Neji? The force of the slap was enough to make Naruto transform back to his original self. He leapt out the pool as if his life depended on it, which judging from the look on Tenten's face, was probably true. He then ran across the room at full speed, heading for the door. However, he didn't make it. Just as he reached it, neji threw himself through the locked door to the bathroom. He had been tied up and thrown in thee, and now he was in a very very bad mood.

Naruto cowered against the door, wary of the bun haired Kunoichi in a bikini, and a half dressed-thunderously-angry looking Hyuuga. He stammered the best excuse he could, which was that the others had forced him to do it, and that they had threatened to kill him if he hadn't. The excuse however did nothing to improve his situation, and pretty soon howls of pain could be heard through out the village.

* * *

Three doors down the hall… 

Yuki chuckled as she heard the screams of both anger (on Tenten's part) and pain (on Naruto's part) "I can't believe he actually did it… Naruto sure completed his dare, but I think if we wait for him we will be waiting all night, so shall I just take his go?" The others all nodded in agreement.

Yuki smiled wickedly "Hinata truth or dare?"

* * *

Tenten sat back on her bed, her knuckles were slightly sore from all the pounding she had given Naruto; as well as the fact she was still dressed in nothing but a bikini and was getting cold. _At least he wont come back for a while now _Tenten snuggled herself into the bed covers, only to find and arm gently encircling her shoulders. Neji slipped himself in beside her, Tenten was more than happy to let him do so, and pressed against his warm body. "sorry for not being able to warn you" he muttered against her cheek. Tenten silenced his next words with a kiss, just happy she had the real one this time. _Naruto is a terrible kisser .. eww I'm not sure who is more embarrassed out of us. I wonder if neji was watching _

She reluctantly pulled away. "Neji.. you know just now, were you watching, when.. you know Naruto was… um trying to k-kiss me?" Neji responded by pulling her closer, and whispered softly in her ear. "yes, three doors down the rest of them are sat in circle, I have a hunch that they are playing that truth or dare game again." Tenten smiled at the possibilities that entered her head. "I think we should go and join in later… It could be, lets see… fun?" Neji also smiled as he caught on to what she was saying. _Yes, fun it will be… _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- flashback**

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Yuki and her farther were all sat around a large elaborately decorated dining table. They had reserved one of the large ding rooms, that could be rented out for meetings; and so far everything was going well. Yuki's farther took the news about "Kazuki and Hoshi" being Neji and Tenten, he even said they were welcome back anytime. Naruto was still limping, after what they had done to him, and he was being ignored at every opportunity. Yukis' farther was very gracious about the news about Konoha spying on him, but was quite happy to give them yet more information, saying that "An alliance with Konoha is just what my country needs." Strangely, the only condition to the alliance was that they stayed friends with his daughter, whatever happens. Neji had been concerned by this, and wondered if the old man was expecting something to happen; but when he pressed the issue his questions were diverted off, arising yet more suspicion.

By the time they had finished the meal, Neji was almost certain that something was up. _Is it something to do with them staying at our hotel tonight? If so, I can't let Yuki stay with my friends alone, who knows what might happen… Well just have to have them all stay in our room so that if trouble does break out, then we have her to barter with. I get the impression that Yuki isn't quite what she appears to be. _His train of thoughts stopped there, as Tenten and he reached their bedroom. Tenten turned around, and was about to bid the others good night when Neji spoke up. "you can all stay in here tonight" he then calmly turned on his heal and strode into the bedroom, holding the door open for the bewildered group. Yuki grinned happily "oh! What a great idea, me, Tenten and Hinata get the bed though" with that she ran past and launched herself onto the bed, and hugged Penpen , who had been lying on the covers. "aww this penguin is so cute! What's her name?"

Tenten smiled and happily flopped on the bed next to Yuki. "Penpen the penguin, Neji bought me her, she's so adorable, isn't she?"

Naruto gave a small snort of laughter "you mean he actually spent some of his money, then you were wrong Ino- he does give out money" It was Ino's turn to snort. "Well, only to his _beloved_ Tenten."

Neji was already greatly regretting the choice to have them all stay in his room. His eyebrow was already twitching with anger. Through gritted teeth he managed to say "Shall we sit down then, and close the door."

Every one took a place on the floor, apart from Tenten, Yuki and Hinata who were occupying the bed. Neji sat with his back resting against the side of the bed, next to Tenten's feet.

After a minute, Naruto suddenly burst into action. He jumped up and punched his fist into the air, in a very lee like manner. "I challenge you all to a game of truth or dare! As I missed out earlier..." Everyone buy Neji agreed to play, and he sat with his arms folded in a moody silence. Tenten smiled down at him and grinned _I bet this will soften him up a bit _she thought. Tenten gently bent down, and whispered something very softly in his ear, her lips just brushing him. Neji physically straightened up, _I had forgotten about that… _He smile and said "very well, I will play- If I may take the first go?"

The others were too surprised to object, apart from Naruto who was ignored anyway. AS Neji contemplated who to choose, Ino and Sakura became increasingly more worried about Tenten's widening smirk. Finally Neji decided to pick Ino.

Sakura POV

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare" _she's daring isn't she? _

"kiss Naruto"

Ino's mouth fell open, and after a moment of shock growled "not in a million years, I would rather die." This meant that a forfeit had to be thought of, everyone gathered around. Eventually a for fit was agreed on. Ino was to take a cold shower, which somehow seemed like quite a light for-fit to Sakura. Next it was Ino's go.

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare" of_ course…_

"I dare you to take a cold shower fully clothed"

Tenten calmly got to her feet and did as she was told, she came out and showed everyone how wet she was before going to get changed. When she returned she didn't even hesitate to pick Naruto, who was foolish enough to choose dare. _Don't like the look on her face, I hope she doesn't decide to do anything concerning me. _

Tenten smirked, _she's getting more and more like Neji after every day, they do say that married couples often act like each other _"Naruto I dare you to go downstairs and ask the hotel owner on a date." Naruto snorted and folded his arms, but nether the less got up and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"are we going to trust him to do that, or shall I go and make sure he completes his dare?" asked Yuki. Tenten nodded approvingly and Yuki quickly jumped up and followed Naruto. The two of them returned about a minute later, and Yuki was grinning. "He asked her alright, but she said no"

"my go!" Naruto declared loudly at this point. He put his wide grin in place, and looked directly at Neji.

"Truth. Or. Dare?" Neji gave an exasperated sigh. "Dare" Naruto's grin widened. "I dare you to go and put your kimono on, and wear it until I have finished breakfast tomorrow morning." Naruto paused to chuckle at Neji's expression before continuing. "The forfeit is to wear your penguin shorts instead." He said gleefully. Neji groaned. _Damm Naruto…._

Neji angrily got to his feet, grabbed the kimono from the wardrobe and stormed into the bathroom. He hurriedly changed, not particularly caring how it looked. He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, his face burning with shame as he walked across the room and back to his place. Tenten giggled along with the others, Neji hadn't even got it straight.

Sakura smiled to her self. _Oh... I'm such a genius... Only me could have came up with that dare _

normal POV

"come here, let me sort that mess out" Ino reached forward, and grabbed a handful of Neji's clothes, pulling him towards her. Neji stood remarkably patiently whilst she straightened his kimono, he apparently knew better than to refuse. Once Ino was satisfied that his kimono was now acceptable, Neji took his turn. As much as he was tempted to direct a truly evil dare at Ino, he decided against it and chose Sakura.

"Sakura truth or dare?" the reply was obviously dare. Neji looked around, looking for inspiration. His gaze settled his wallet.

"I dare you to go to the salon, and dye you're hair blue" Mouths fell open as he finished his sentence. Sakura glared. "You can't dare me to do something like that!"

"And why not?" Neji smirked at her. _Oh... here comes my revenge… _"Because it cost money to dye your hair" it was a pathetic excuse, and she knew it. She reluctantly accepted his wallet and disappeared to the salon down the road. They decided to stop their game whilst she was gone, so they just sat back, and in most cases laughed at Neji. Naruto was one of the more infuriating of the teasers.

Naruto was in pure hysterics, and he just kept laughing and laughing, and Neji's rage just kept building and building.

* * *

normal POV

By the time Sakura returned, with her new blue hair, Naruto was curled up in a ball on the floor, moaning in pain. He grumbled " you didn't have to hit me so hard you know…"

Sakura silently sat down, she seemed calm but when she opened her eyes, they locked straight onto Neji with such a look, he recoiled. If there was a look that could kill, he had just received it. Tenten grinned and said "Sakura, stop giving Neji the evil eye and take your go!"

Sakura turned calmly to Hinata, and asked that fateful question. Hinata, wisely chose truth.

Sakura sat back, and placed her hands in a steeple position, a small smug smile playing on her lips.

"Hinata, during our previous game, you admitted that you 'liked Naruto" (there were many giggles from the others here, and a disbelieving 'what' from Naruto) "now I'm asking you- would you marry him?"

Hinata never got to answer; she had turned red and fallen over. Naruto fanned her back into consciousness; grinning Ino stated that she sill had to answer. "Yes" the one word answer cause quite a large number of the group to gasp and giggle, whereas Yuki gasped and said "aaawwww they can grow up and live together! How cute! Neji- would you marry Tenten?" As she said this, she threw her arms around his neck playfully. "now Yuki, don't ask him that, besides its Hinata's go" Tenten grinned at Neji, who mouthed a thank you.

Hinata turned and looked around. Yuki caught her gaze. "Yuki, truth or dare?" "dare"

"I dare you to eat a lemon for breakfast tomorrow" now it was Yuki's turn.

She didn't even think about who she was going to dare, she just said it. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to give Neji a kiss, for ten seconds."

All: "WHAT?!"

* * *

I'm afraid to say it... but I'm feeling in a slightly evil mood at the minute... I want to do evil things to Neji and Tenten... mwhahahahahahahaha- the evil laugh 

Hmm I better think of evil ideas to try out next () hehe...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- Flashback. **

**Flash back Neji POV **

**She didn't even think about who she was going to dare, she just said it. "Tenten, truth or dare?"**

"**dare."**

"**I dare you to give Neji a kiss, for ten seconds."**

**All: "WHAT?!"**

**Neji sat in silence, shocked. Tenten wasn't really going to kiss him was she? Especially in front of all of them… He looked over at her, she was sat behind him, cross legged on the bed, smiling. **

"**What's the forfeit?" asked Naruto. Yuki put her head on one side, grinned and said "to wear nothing for the whole day tomorrow" there were roars of laughter following this, most people seemed to fall over. However the laughter silenced as Neji felt a hand cup under his chin. _What the? She's really going to kiss me? Should I let her? _**

**Tenten calmly grasped his chin, and pulled his face upwards. Tenten calmly fastened her lips over his, and began to kiss him. His mind immediately went blank to the outside world. All that existed was him and Tenten, and that kiss. So absorbed was he, that he failed to notice the ten seconds pass, and cameras being pulled out of hiding places. **

**As the ten seconds came and went, the two were parted only when there was a flash of a camera. Neji tore himself away from Tenten and looked around at the grinning group. Yuki was holding up a camcorder and Ino was holding the Polaroid camera. As the picture came out, Neji threw himself straight at her, aiming to grab and destroy that piece of 'evidence', while Tenten aimed at the still recording camcorder. **

Tsunade chuckled to her self as she watched the tape through. Things were going well in operation Neji plus Tenten on two week vacation equals love. She chuckled and turned to shizune with a wild smirk. "Have you had a look at this Shizune? I can't imagine how Yuki managed to get this out of there" Shizune despaired. "I imagined it involved pain of some form. Now are you going to bring them all home yet? We do have missions waiting, we need them all back here." Tsunade just waved her hand dismissively "I'll just send Kakashi, he's free at the moment, or Hiashi! He said he was ok to fill in for Neji while he was gone…."

Shizune was close to banging her head on the wall. "You can't send someone like Hiashi on a D grade mission. Can you honestly say that you can see Hiashi accepting a mission like catching cats?"

Tsunade grinned again "You never know until you ask…" At this Shizune truly did despair. "fine. Fine, do what you want, I give up! Woe betide you if you do decide to 'ask'." Shizune turned and walked off. Tsunade just chuckled and sat back and said out loud "now that she's gone, you can come out"

Gai stepped out from the cupboard, tears streaming down his face. "they are so young! Young love at its first blossom! Its just too …beautiful!" With this he threw his arms around Tsunade and cried into her shoulder. She sighed and pushed him away. "Gai, I have a mission for you. Your mission to travel out to iwa no kuni, and see that the alliance is put through properly, you will go as an ambassador. After you have completed the alliance, bring them all back. Is that understood?" Gai snapped back to his senses. "hai. I will depart immediately, and with all haste! They obviously need help with their current situation" Tsunade grinned again. "Just don't forget the reason you are going Gai, it's not just to see to Neji and Tenten- understood?"

"hai"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Neji sat back on the bed. He couldn't believe they had let Yuki and Ino get away, they had both ran down stairs to the awaiting messenger ninja, and once messenger ninja have mail there's no way of getting it off them. The tapes and photo's had been sent back to Konoha, and there was nothing he could do about it. That had been yesterday, and today he and Tenten had stayed out of the group's way.

They only had one day before they were due to return; and they were awaiting the ambassador at any moment. Neji seriously hoped that it was no one he knew, but for some reason he was worried. At that moment Tenten came out of the shower, half dressed and wearing a bath robe, she smiled at seeing him on the bed. "Have you calmed down yet?" Earlier she had had to remove her Penpen from his grip; he had been targeting his rage on the poor innocent penguin again. After that incident the group had been thrown out into the corridor, and told to bluntly get lost. Neji had slept since then, and was somewhat calmer, now he was just generally pissed off.

Tenten had decided it was probably best to leave Neji alone, after he had finished chasing Ino all over the hotel. Yuki and Ion had now retreated to the safety of their own rooms, but it wasn't going to stop them getting hurt at breakfast tomorrow, when they left.

Neji looked up upon hearing her speak. "hn"

"Why don't we go for a late night walk? It should be nice and claming" she asked hopefully. Neji wasn't in the mood. "no. I will stay here. You go" _Oh great.. he's started talking like a psychopath again,… his Rage is still very high, better try not to annoy him. _"ok then, how about we go in the spring? Or just you could?" She slowly walked over to him and sat down.

Neji was still fuming, but as always Tenten managed to cool him down. He gave a resigned sigh and got to his feet. "I'll meet you in the spring then." With that he stepped behind the changing screen. Tenten entered the bathroom, and changed. When she joined Neji in the spring he already seemed much calmer. She sat down next to him and snuggled up. It was quite late already, and she was feeling tired. _He is so warm and comfortable were_ her last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep.

When she awoke the following morning, it took a moment to work out where she was. She was laid in bed, sharing one large towel with Neji. She was still dressed in her now dry bikini, and Neji was still in his penguin shorts. They were both snuggled up to each other _if any one were to look upon us right now, it would be quite embarrassing _she thought to herself. Then, as if on queue two figures dropped down in front of her; Gai and Lee had arrived.

Neji sat bolt upright; only to realize his mistake as the covers fell down to reveal his bare chest. Tenten was somewhat wiser, and stayed put; hugging her share of covers up to her chin.

"WHAT are you doing here?" The eyebrow was twitching, Neji was pissed. Gai however, didn't seem to hear the question. He and lee were staring teary eyed at Neji.

"We were to late!"

"Her poor sweet innocence has been taken!"

"Forgive me tenten, I as your sensei should have protected your purity better-"

At that point it clicked just exactly what the pair thought had been going on. _Oh.. my .. god.. they think… no it's just not comprehendible.. how could they ever think that me and Neji .. Would do that?! _

"GET OUT NOW" Tenten picked up Penpen and threw her with all her might at the pair. "OUT" "But we still haven't rescued you!"

"GET OUT NOW" Both shouted this, and for once Gai and rock-lee obeyed.

Tenten groaned out loud. "How could they turn up and think that. I swear.. I'll kill Tsunade for sending them out here. Why are they here anyway?"

Neji gripped the edge of the bed, his knuckles white. "I think that Gai is the representative from Konoha, he's done this kind of work before." Tenten sighed; _this is not good. Oh how embarrassing? That situation could only have been made worse in one way, and that would have been if he had caught us kissing. No they think my 'purity' has been taken- which of course is nonsense. Where did they go any way? _

Tenten dragged herself out of bed, and into the bathroom. Where she then washed and changed. Once they were presentable, she and Neji wandered downstairs, in search of the others. They were found in one of the large sitting rooms, talking and gossiping to each other eagerly.

* * *

Ohh.. Only one chapter left people! _How am I going to end this?! _

Thank you to all my reviewers!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Italics- Thoughts_

**Bold- Flashbacks **

As Neji and Tenten entered the communal sitting room, the small group that occupied it immediately fell quiet.

Gai turned and gave them the good guy pose "Don't worry Tenten; Your secret is safe with us. We won't tell a soul."

Tenten shuddered slightly, then replied " Well as reassuring as that is, there is no secret my purity, as you put it, is just fine. We are still in stage one, thank-you-very-much."

Neji looked around, bewildered. _What is stage one? What is she talking about? They all look surprisingly calm about it, so it can't be all that bad. _"Neji, you looked puzzled. Please tell me you know what stage one is?" Ino was sat in between Naruto and Sakura and the far sofa, with a look of pure smugness on her face. "You don't do you. Oh-My-god. (In a VERY mocking tone) Hyuuga Neji has never had a girlfriend before!" Ino clapped her hands together glee fully, looking as if Christmas had just come early. "This is great! Oh what will people think when they realize that Tenten is the only person to hold the key to his cold, mean, shriveled black heart... just think Sakura- it could be a musical. 'Only one person could save him'" At this point Neji's pride had taken a rather large hammering, and he had already heard enough; he turned on the spot and disappeared off. Ino promptly stopped talking, but only to grin. "Now he's out the way, are you really only on stage one? He hasn't even... you know? – ow!" Sakura slapped Ino round the head sharply. "Don't be so dirty, of course he hasn't done anything like that to her! We only managed to get them together less than a week ago!"

Alarm bells started ringing in Tenten's head _get them together? But I made 'the move' on Neji. Not them, what are they talking about? _, these thoughts faded as Gai stood up to speak. "Well" he announced in booming voice. "It is time for us all to get back to Konoha. I have spoken with the leader and now to report back. So Tenten please go and find Neji and pack right away. We will meet at the city gates in one hour. Understood?"

All : "Hai"

Tenten found Neji in the foyer, speaking wit the hotel owner. He quickly ended his conversation and followed her upstairs. As they walked she filled him in on what Gai had to say.

"So one hour, very well" his face was passive, and he didn't seem at all bothered that they were about to go home, Tenten however was feeling somewhat unhappy about returning home.

"Don't you think you will miss this place? I mean it's like a palace compared to my home. It's going to be a bit of a shock to go home after two weeks of paradise…" as her voice trailed off Neji stepped forward, and surprisingly enough, chuckled.

"My home has better facilities than here; you may stay over once we return. That way you can get used to living in poverty again."

Tenten stared open eyed at her new boyfriend _I can refer to him like that can't I? I mean we haven't been officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but that doesn't matter. But to stay at his house? Oh my... what a strange idea. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have believed my ears if Neji had invited me over to stay, but now… _it was then that a wonderful thought sprung to her head. "Neji! I know, we can hold our next sleepover in your bedroom!" judging by the look on Neji's face, that wasn't quite what he had had in mind, but he didn't comment.

"And what exactly did you mean by 'Living in poverty'? What has Hinata been telling you?" Neji, who was bent over his suit case, straightened up and said "Nothing, but when you live in such a place as I do, even the largest houses seem small in comparison." Tenten folded her arms and scowled _smug basterd, I should wipe that smirk right off his face. _Just then her eyes fell on Neji's kimono.

Tenten seemingly glided over to it, and held it up against Neji's chest. "Neee-ji pretty please put this on one more time, just for the memory." Neji stared blank eyed at her for a second, before answering "No" in the bluntest way possible.

"Aw, please Neji, you looked so cute in that kimono, are you scared that Gai will see?" Tenten grinned to her self; she had forgotten just how much fun it was to torment the Hyuuga prodigy. It was a sport she was more than happy to practice, even if it meant a Hyuuga sulk at the end of it. _Yes, I expect that any minute now, this kimono will be ripped out my hands and thrown in the bin or out the window… what the?! _

Neji snatched the kimono out of her hands, but instead of throwing it in the bin, or effectively destroying it, he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. A few minutes later he emerged dressed and wearing a smirk. "Happy now, now you owe me."

Tenten stared at Neji as if she was transfixed. To Neji she looked like a rabbit hypnotized by a bright light, just stood there gawking.

"Snap out of, or I will get changed again. We are supposed to be meeting Gai in less than half an hour, so hurry up and get packed." But Tenten didn't seem to hear him. Instead she developed a large burst of energy. Tenten ran full pelt at Neji, and threw her arms around his neck, laughing and squeezing him tight.

"Thank you soooo much! You don't know what this mean to me!" Neji sighed, he had only put the damm dress on to cheer her up, as she had looked so down about leaving. But now they were going to be late, as it was going to take ages to disentangle her from around his neck. His thoughts were broken when Tenten pushed him backwards onto the bed. Neji pinned her down for a second, before swooping down for a kiss. This felt all too familiar, last time they had made out so passionately, Naruto and co had arrived, then Gai and lee- but this time there was nobody left to arrive and embarrass them, so Neji just lost himself in that kiss. Tenten ran her fingers through his hair, dislodging the hair tie, and causing a wave of brown hair to surround them.

From the door there were screams. These screams caused the couple to pull apart as if their lives depended on it, but it was too late. All they saw was a green streak of a boy running down the corridor in the opposite direction shouting and wailing. Tenten frowned. "What's up with lee? Can you understand what he's saying? Why is he wailing like that?" Neji frowned and concentrated on what their teammate was saying. His eyes widened in shock as he understood, and he jumped to his feet. Tenten looked at lee, and then at Neji's horrified face, and put two and two together. "He thought you were some one else didn't he? He thought you were female…" One the word female, Neji spun round, his eyebrow twitching something terrible. "C-can you pl-p-please finish my p-packing for me. I-I will b-e back in just one m-moment. " Neji couldn't contain himself any longer, and ran full pelt down the corridor towards where lee had gone. Moments later shrieks of pain and fear could be heard, not just from lee, but from the whole restaurant.

Tenten rolled her eyes._ It's a good thing he's rich, it's going to be expensive to patch up that restaurant after he's finished with Lee-kun. Maybe I should go down and try and cool things down a bit, after all it was only a slight misunderstanding... Oh who am I kidding? That was hilarious! Neji isn't going to live down being mistaken for a woman for years to come!_

Tenten finished all the packing and headed down to the still noisy restaurant. Neji and lee were circling, and I looks alone could kill, Lee would be dead. Lee looked as if he had already taken a severe beating for his misunderstanding, but it seemed Neji wasn't satisfied. The whole room had been put into turmoil, chairs and tabled were not only upturned, but looked suspiciously like they had seen life through Neji's Kaiten; and to the side stood the rest of the team from Konoha, shouting at Neji in a failing attempt to calm him down. Tenten made her way over there; Gai spoke to her in a despairing voice. "We have tried and failed to physically restrain Neji, but as you can see that failed. This is the vocal attempt to reach him, but it doesn't seem to be working. Have you any ideas? For the outcome is looking grim, I'm afraid that the whole hotel will be destroyed at this rate…"

Tenten inhaled deeply, and boldly strode into Neji path. "Neji STOP, we can get lee later, but let us not be late getting back. Besides, you are still wearing the Kimono and we have to return it to Yuki." Neji's stance instantly dropped, and he turned to face her in alarm, then ran off back to the bedroom, his face burning, while the others all sniggered.

He returned a few minutes later wearing his usual attire, along with a look that could make small children cry. He calmly walked past Tenten and simply said "Let's go then." And that was it. They all obidiently followed, though wearily and at a safe distance, they all knew how dangerous a mood Neji was in; although most of the group foloowed sniggering and whispering, Neji didn't seem to hear. Tenten however caught a few of the sentences being said

Ino- "Oh how I wish we had had our camera then"

Naruto ( In a much louder voice)- "Does Neji wear things like that at home Hinata?" Hinata simply squealed and shook her head.

It was on this note that they departed back to Konoha.

* * *

One day of hard travel later...

The group now stood in front of Tsunade-sama, and Neji had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Before them, was the video footage, and still photos of the 'activities' that had taken place in the land of stone. Hiashi stood with his arms crossed, and an amused look on his face. As the video finished he turned to his nephew with a very wide smirk on his face.

"well, it seems like we will be having a wedding soon. I will see to the preparations this afternoon."

Neji opened his mouth to argue his case, but Tenten beat him to it.

"Please sir, we have only just found each other, and I do not wish to marry yet." She glanced at Neji and gave him a weak smile.

Hiashi however, seemed to have different ideas. "But in Yuki's report it said that Neji had taken her purity, which by Hyuuga rules means that a marriage is called for." Following this sentence was a number of shouted questions, which all got jumbled up and were impossible to understand. Eventually some sense could be made of them, after a calm tapping of a glass from Tsunade. Tenten almost growled her question. "what-do-you-mean-by-yuki's-report?" Tsunade grinned, but it was Hiashi who answered that particular question. "Did Tsunade not tell you? Yuki was the key participant in operation Neji plus Tenten on two week vacation equals love. She was told to write daily reports on how your relationship was growing, and take evidence, such as pictures and videos, did you not know this?" Two sets of jaws dropped. Tenten just about managed to stammer the next question. "N-Neji plus Tenten on two week VACATION? You mean that whole thing was just a big waste of time?" Hiashi smiled and turned to Tsunade for the answer, who was once again grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Well... it was good for your deception skills, and you DID find each other, so I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time at all, in fact what we set out to achieve has been completed – so in actual fact he mission was a success."

Neji felt like banging his head against something hard. _Our new Hokage has just gained a new title._

_Tsunade: the fifth Hokage to Konoha, gambler, drinker and matchmaker extraordinaire. _He didn't think he would be telling her the new title any time soon._Who ever would have thought of pairing him up with Tenten..._

Hiashi calmly walked forward, and put his arm around Tenten shoulders. This was both creepy and shocking, Hiashi Hyuuga; both the imperious head of the Hyuuga clan and even more arrogant than Neji. Neji went into a state of shock at his uncle, whereas Tenten just smiled up at him nervously, she didn't know the man well enough to be afraid, but that was all going to change, naturally…

"Come Tenten Your parents are waiting at my estate, let's not keep them waiting any longer, besides you have still got to see your new room."

xfinx

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it :) and yes yes I know everyone thought this was going to be a mega long chapter, but I think you would rather have a shorter finish, but a sequel instead? How does that sound? XD Ah well, see you in my next fanfiction people! and thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
